Dreamed of paradise
by RebelMind
Summary: El soñaba con que el verdadero amor tocara a su puerta. Pero esto es la vida real, las personas no son como las leía en las novelas de amor, el lo sabía bien.
1. When she was just a girl

_**Dreamed of paradise.**_

_**Capitulo I: "When she was just a girl..."**_

* * *

Nadie nunca dijo que la vida era fácil, pero para Kurt Hummel, parecía un desafío constante. A simple vista, parecía una vida común y corriente, tenía una familia, problemática, pero una familia que había aprendido a amar después de todo. Su madre había fallecido cuando el era pequeño, pero para el castaño su madre seguía ahí. Por eso se había enfadado tanto cuando su padre había llevado a una nueva mujer a la casa, era como si sustituyera a su verdadera madre. Luego de unos meses de hablarlo, entendió que su padre tenía que ser feliz y rehacer su vida, y Carol lo hacía bastante feliz, y hablar de football con Finn también al parecer lo hacía bastante feliz. Eso había sido hace tiempo, ahora convivían en paz hasta hace unas semanas: Burt sabía sobre el tema, pero no le daba demasiada importancia, puesto que Finn era un muchacho fuerte y podía proteger a su nuevo hermano ¿Cierto? Al parecer no…Los moretones en la piel blanca y perfecta de su hijo se hacían más y más presentes, la falta de apetito del muchacho comenzaba a preocuparle, Burt trataba de convencerse que solo era una fase, que quizás había tenido alguna clase de problema con algún muchacho, pero no, no era ninguna fase, era algo constante, el abuso de su hijo era algo diario, y aún se odiaba por haber tenido que enterarse por el profesor de coro de Kurt. Esa llamada, esa discusión con los profesores y el padre de ese…Kafrosky, fueron el detonante que abrieron los ojos a Burt Hummel.

Pero aunque el hombre hubiera podido mover cielo y tierra para que su hijo volviera a ser el mismo, lo hubiera hecho, aunque era demasiado tarde, su hijo no sonreía, no cantaba, no miraba a las personas a los ojos y si decía una frase con más de dos palabras a una persona que no fueran de su absoluta confianza, era un absoluto milagro. Ya no le daba demasiada importancia a su apariencia, y era evidente que la moda había quedado atrás. Por lo que después de una larga charla con su esposa, decidieron que lo mejor era hacer esa llamada y terminar con todo el sufrimiento.

Padre e hijo ingresaron por la gran puerta obscura de madera. Kurt, quien había entrado cabizbajo, miraba embelesado todo el lugar. Esto hizo que Burt sonriera radiantemente, era un progreso que levantara la cabeza, lo reconfortaba un poco.

Vaya, si que era hermoso el lugar: Muebles de madera que relucían, bueno, en realidad todo relucía. Las paredes eras obscuras, de un marrón chocolate, en ellas habían verdaderas obras de artes, otras simplemente eran retratos de profesores y directores. Había una gran chimenea con leña que crepitaba armoniosamente, esparciendo una sensación agradable de calor por todo el lugar. Había grandes ventanales que dejaban a la vista el hermoso panorama del Jardín de Dalton, con bellos pastizales verde esmeralda y rosas rojas por todos lados, todo cubierto por una leve capa blanca de nieve, todo un espectáculo. Los ventanales estaban adornados con largas cortinas verdes obscuras. En fin, era todo bello y silencioso, demasiado, pensó Kurt. Al parecer estaban en horario de clases, por lo que en los pasillos reinaba el silencio.

Miró a su padre sorprendido, quién le sonrió de la forma más adorable del mundo, solo el sonreía así, esa sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en el, en los momentos más difíciles, esa sonrisa que alguna vez Kurt había tenido. Esa que, aunque Kurt había dejado de sonreír de esa forma hace mucho tiempo atrás, siempre lo hacía soltar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Asintió a su hijo invitándolo a caminar junto a el a la oficina del director para inscribirlo de una vez. Bajó su mirada una vez más y comenzaron a caminar juntos guiándose por los letreros indicadores que había en las paredes. Cuando se toparon con una puerta similar a las demás, pero esta tenía una particularidad, tenía un cartel que rezaba: "Despacho del director Brown". Burt golpeó con mucho cuidado con su puño en la puerta, una rasposa y profunda voz les gritó un "Pase" desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Espera-Su mano se posó en el brazo de su padre quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta-¿Y Carol?-Dijo con un tono afligido.

Su padre lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente, sabía que lo unico que hacia era poner excusas para no entrar-No tienes que sentirte nervioso, Carol está con Finn en el estacionamiento, me dijo que nos adelantáramos.

Lanzó un suspiro pesado y fijó su mirada en la puerta nervioso-Es hora-Murmuró.

El hombre sonrió por última vez y abrió la puerta. Dentro se encontraba un hombre de piel obscura, con cuerpo voluminoso que les sonreía radiantemente. Caminó hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos como si les quisiera dar un abrazo. Cuando llegó a ellos, efectivamente, abrazó a Burt levantándolo levemente del suelo. Kurt miró confundido en silencio.

-¡Burt Hummel!-Lo sacudió de los hombros-¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde diablos está Carol? No veo a esa mujer hace años.

_Genial, mi padre conoce al director. _Pensó Kurt mirándolos aún más confundido, su mirada viajaba del rostro de su padre al rostro del hombre que hablaba con efusividad pidiendo alguna explicación de que era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese condenado instante.

-¡Paul Brown!-Dijo Burt con la misma alegría cuando por fin el hombretón le permitió hablar-El es…-Miró a Kurt con los ojos abiertos ampliamente enviándole el mensaje de que sea amable-Mi hijo, Kurt-Dijo empujándolo levemente a los brazos de Paul, Kurt dio una sonrisa complaciente y se dejó estrangular por el director. Mientras tanto miraba a su padre reclamándole por el extraño acto.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Kurtie Hummel-Dijo el hombre revolviendo el cabello del muchacho-Tu padre me contó todo sobre ti-pasó un brazo sobre el hombro del muchacho y caminó junto a el sentándolo en una silla en frente de su escritorio. Burt se sentó al lado de Kurt, y el director Brown tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio-Pero no tenemos que hablar sobre eso ahora, se lo difícil que es-La efusividad desapareció un poco de su voz cuando notó que Kurt comenzaba a bajar la cabeza una vez más.

Burt miró un poco preocupado palmeando un poco su espalda tratando de animarlo, de pronto, el señor Brown se sintió tonto por haber tocado el tema. Le susurró un "Lo siento" en silencio a Burt, el hombre solo le sonrió para que no se sienta mal, después de todo, no tenía porque hacerlo.

-¡Bueno! Ya está todo listo viejo lobo de mar. El papeleo ya está completo, empezarás mañana-Kurt dejó de lado su dolor por un segundo y levantó la vista prestando atención al hombre-Hay algunas reglas-Siguió-No puedes salir del establecimiento los días de semana después de las 8. Y si decides salir, debes avisar. En horarios de clases debes portar el uniforme correspondiente-Tomó una hoja de papel de su cajón-Por cierto, estos son tus horarios-Kurt asintió y tomó la hoja con cuidado-Si no estás en horas de clases, puedes usar lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sea algo acorde-Rió un poco-Otra cosa muy importante Kurt, aquí en Dalton tenemos cero tolerancia al abuso. Si agrédes a alguien físicamente, serás expulsado automáticamente, si es verbal, serás suspendido. El equipo de convivencia se encargará de el tiempo de suspensión de acuerdo a la gravedad de lo que hayas hecho-Esto ultimo reconfortó un poco a Kurt, puesto que acoso, no iba a sufrir-Algo más, hay muchas actividades extracurriculares que puedes elegir-Le extendió una hoja de papel con una larga lista de actividades-En dalton es obligatorio participar en por lo menos una. El desayuno es de 6:30 a 9:00 A.M. El almuerzo de 12:00 a 14:00 y la cena de 8:00 a 10:00-Pensó unos segundos si se había olvidado algo-Creo que eso es todo. Toma las llaves de tu cuarto y si necesitas algo, lo que sea Kurt, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Kurt asintió en silencio tomando las llaves. Miró a su padre y el le sonrió viendo el brillo que comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos, un brillo especial.

-Oye Kurt, Carol está en el estacionamiento, adelántate, voy en seguida, no veo hace tiempo a Paul ¿Sabes?-Le guiñó un ojo.

Kurt asintió y se detuvo antes de girarse a la puerta-Gracias-Murmuró dirigiéndose al director, y por primera vez en el día, y quizás en la semana, Kurt Hummel estaba sonriendo abiertamente-Muchas gracias.

-Cuando quieras, Kurtie-Le sonrió de forma radiante.

Y sin más, Kurt salió por la puerta tomando el camino por el que habían transitado con su padre. Vaya que era un lugar precioso, pero le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que solo estaba ahí porque su padre era amigo del director y lo más seguro era que en ese instituto se encontraban los jóvenes más ricos de todo Ohio, con grandes casas y autos lujosos como los que vieron en el estacionamiento, y el, precisamente no era de los que mejor vida tenía económicamente. No se quejaba para nada, nunca le había faltado nada, pero tampoco le sobraba absolutamente nada, y sabía lo malos que podían ser los muchachos a veces, el lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque no era su intención hacer amigos, era mejor si estaba solo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos armonios acordes de guitarra provenientes del otro lado de una particular puerta color caoba que no se diferenciaba demasiado al resto. Se asomó un poco, pronto fue audible un piano. Se acercó más y notó que la puerta estaba arrimada, con mucha curiosidad asomó su rostro por la pequeña abertura, allí se encontraban dos muchachos: Uno con rizos negros sentado en uno de los sillones con una guitarra realmente hermosa. El otro muchacho era rubio, demasiado rubio para el gusto de Kurt Hummel. El muchacho rubio estaba en el piano, tocando teclas al azar. De pronto se miraron divertidos y comenzaron a tocar una graciosa tonada. ¿Estaban componiendo? Al parecer si, porque era realmente absurda la letra, parecía que realmente se divertían cuando estallaron en risas.

Kurt rió tímidamente y se hizo para atrás volviendo a su recorrido con una sonrisa. ¿Esos eran acaso los famosos Warblers? Eran magnificos, no solo cantaban como los dioses, sino que se divertían con la música. En su antiguo club, lo unico que había eran gritos, histerias, engaños, siempre se querían apuñalar por la espalda unos a otros. Quizás por eso eran unos perdedores, nunca ganaban nada porque no le daban real importancia a la música, que era lo que verdaderamente interesaba. Pero en fin, a pesar de todo ello, había encontrado buenos amigos ahí dentro, a pesar de todo el drama que armaban a diario, eran muy buenas personas.

Cuando llegó a la sala principal, se detuvo unos segundos a ver el ventanal que tanto le llamaba la atención. ¿Podía ser cierto que tanta belleza se acumulara en esa simple imagen? Tenía todo eso frente a sus ojos, no lo podía creer, esas imágenes únicamente las había visto en las postales de navidad, nunca se había imaginado vivir esa imagen. Estaba en su nuevo colegio, y quizás su nuevo hogar, puesto que ahí viviría por lo menos dos años más.

-¡Mira, mira, mira, cariño!-Dijo Carol refiriéndose a su nuevo uniforme que tenía protegido por un plástico y colgado en una percha.

Se giró rápidamente cuando escuchó una estridente y emocionada voz. Carol ingresaba exclamando frases al azar que a penas se entendían por la rapidez con la que hablaba. Pronto el rostro de la mujer comenzó a adquirir un tono rojo cuando notó que el lugar era totalmente calmado y ella era la que rompía el armonioso silencio.

-Vaya, es como Hogwarts gay-dijo Finn caminando por el salón embelesado por la belleza del lugar.

-¡Finn eso fue grosero!-Carol lo miró enfadada.

-Oh vamos-Caminó detrás de Kurt y colocó sus manos en sus hombros-Kurt sabe que solo estoy jugando-Revolvió su cabello con dulzura.

Kurt asintió riendo despacito. En verdad no le molestaba los comentarios que su hermanastro a veces podía hacer, es más, le hacía gracia, ya se había acostumbrado a escucharlos. ¿Pero antes? Por dios, Kurt se rabiaba cuando escuchaba que un comentario homo fóbico salía de sus labios. Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual su casa era un caos de gritos las primeras semanas de convivencia. Ahora habían aprendido a convivir bastante bien, claro que a veces Finn se molestaba cuando Kurt le hacía algún comentario sobre lo bien que le haría cambiar un poco su guardarropas o hacerse un facial, le decía que ya tenía demasiado con Rachel y que no necesitaba que el lo molestara también. En fin, ¿Qué serían los hermanos sin peleas? Kurt estaba seguro que unas semanas en su nueva secundaría y comenzaría a extrañar las tonterías de Finn.

-¿Ya te inscribieron, cielo?-Carol se dirigió a Kurt con una sonrisa dulce.

-Si, ya está todo listo, solo tenemos que llevar las cosas a la habitación.

-Y donde demonios está tu padre. ¿Se quedó hablando con Paul cierto?-Kurt rió por el enfado de Carol-Dios mío, justamente le dije que no lo haga, ahora estarán horas charlando sobre los Cachorros de Chicago.

-Dios, no demoré tanto Carol-Su padre abrazaba a Carol cariñosamente por detrás.

-¡Milagro de Dios!-Dijo a modo de broma-Vamos a buscar las cosas de Kurt.

Y sin más, caminaron hacia la camioneta de Burt en busca de las pertenencias de Kurt. Una vez en la habitación, pudo notar que era amplia, las paredes eran del mismo color que las paredes de la sala. De pronto notó algo, evidentemente en la habitación no estaba solo, puesto que una de las camas estaba desordenada y una pared estaba llena de fotografías de muchachos riendo, haciendo caras absurdas, tocando la guitarra. Y uno de los escritorios tenía una pila de libros y cd's acumulados. No le dio demasiada importancia al tema, aunque se sentía inquieto, el tener un compañero de cuarto lo ponía nervioso. Su cama ya estaba tendida con unas sabanas blancas. Por lo que se sentó en ella y miró a su familia que dejaban sus maletas en el suelo, efectivamente los iba a extrañar: El olor a las comidas que a Carol le gustaba preparar, las conversaciones en la mesa que no comprendía del todo, las peleas en la mañana por el baño, los gritos de felicidad de su padre cuando su equipo ganaba…Los iba a extrañar demasiado.

-La última maleta…-Murmuró Burt con algo de pesar, sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle adiós a su hijo.

-Finn tiene una sorpresa, Kurt-Dijo Carol con emoción.

Finn bajó una guitarra enfundada que traía en su espalda, la depositó en el suelo suavemente y miró con alegría a Kurt. Kurt se mordía el labio inferior mirando el bello instrumento que su hermano le había obsequiado. Vaya, conocía a la perfección esa guitarra, la guitarra de su madre…Reprimió los deseos de romper en llanto. Solo se puso de pie y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano. Su padre y Carol los miraron realmente felices, Finn había hecho un gran trabajo, junto a Puck trabajaban hace semanas en restaurar esa magnifica guitarra que significaba tanto para los Hummel, en ella la maravillosa Kate seguía viviendo.

-Gracias, Finn-Susurró en su oído.

-De nada muchacho-Sonrió ampliamente-Solo hazle un favor al mundo y vuelve a cantar ¿Si?

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa para después dejarse apretujar por su padre-Cuídate mucho hijo ¿Si? Si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. Abrígate y no hables con extraños. Mantén tu celular prendido, si no me atiendes llamaré a la policía ¿Entendido?-Kurt asintió riendo-Te voy a extrañar mucho Kurtie…

-Deja al muchacho en paz, Hummel-Le dijo Carol sonriendo-Te vamos a extrañar mucho, cielo. Cuídate mucho, te llamaremos a la noche para ver como va todo ¿si?-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza por última vez.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho…-Murmuró con la voz finita y suave.

Una vez solo en el cuarto, observó por un largo rato la guitarra que todavía estaba en su funda, apoyada en la pared, se mordió el labio inferior una vez más, ahí se encontraba su madre, sabía que en cuanto se atreviera a tocarla, su madre cantaría en ella. Porque ahí estaba, perfecta, en toda su esencia.

* * *

**Nota: **_Hola mundo fanfiction!, Feliz domingo, y que mejor que celebrarlo con una nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho haciendo esta historia. Es muy tierna y dulce en partes, pero bastante triste en otras. Bueno, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, voy a actualizar seguido, y si no lo hago llamen a la policia, algo malo pasó cdriejngvrewbe. La gripe está afectando mi cerebro, asique antes que siga diciendo locuras me voy a descansar. Nos leemos pronto, un abrazo!._


	2. She expected the world

**_"Dreamed of paradise"_**

**_Capitulo II: "She expected the world..."_**

* * *

Tomó la hermosa guitarra entre sus manos. Vaya, realmente relucía la suave madera, le recordaba mucho a la blanca y hermosa piel de su madre que parecía porcelana al tacto, y las cuerdas, simplemente a sus castaños y suaves cabellos castaños. La observó unos segundos tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus azules ojos. La acarició suavemente, definitivamente era ella, sentía su calor, su aroma. Se sentó en el borde de la cama admirando el hermoso instrumento. Realmente no sabía si quería escuchar la voz de su madre a través de las armoniosas notas, debía estar odiándolo en ese momento. Rasgueó temeroso y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus rosadas mejillas. Esperó unos segundos y las limpió con suavidad con la manga de su chaqueta. Los primeros acordes llenaron la habitación, había algo especial en ellos, estaban llenos de magia, no era cualquier guitarra, era su madre, y cada vez que pasaba sus manos por las cuerdas, ella cantaba, llena de alegría. Había esperado tanto tiempo a juntar el valor para cantar junto a su madre…

-_Share my life…-_Las lagrimas se deslizaban libremente por sus rosadas mejillas-_take me for what i am-_Las palabras salían dulces, tal como el las recordaba, y efectivamente, su madre cantaba con el, le lanzaba un mensaje dentro de esa canción, que el castaño ignoraba gracias a su absurda tristeza-'cause _i'll never change all my colors for you…_

Era suficiente, se sentía abrumado con solo esas simples palabras. Esa canción valía demasiado para el muchacho, puesto que era la canción con la que su madre le enseñaba la magia y las maravillas del mundo, simplemente caminando por los pastizales del jardín trasero de su hogar, caminaban de la mano, sin hablar, solo cantando. Esa canción fue la primera que su madre le enseñó a tocar en el piano poco después de los dos años, y fue la primera que tocó cuando obtuvo un minuto privado junto a su madre en su funeral. Recordaba todo acerca de ese momento, cosa que a veces quería borrar, pero simplemente no podía: Ver a su madre, durmiendo totalmente en paz, pálida, con una expresión cansada en el rostro era suficiente para que Kurt se sintiera la persona más miserable del mundo, por eso había dejado la música, porque era el unico modo de comunicación que tenía con la bella mujer, y definitivamente no tenía el coraje de enfrentarla, enfrentar su voz desilusionada, decepcionada al ver en lo que se había convertido a lo largo de sus años, puesto que ella se debía haber esmerado en hacerlo la persona más perfecta en el mundo, y el lo había echado a perder todo en unos años. Porque había pasado de ser la persona con más suerte del mundo, con una familia feliz, a algo sin valor, porque era así, Kurt Hummel ya no valía nada, ya no vivía ni si quiera…Ya no reía, no comía, no dormía, cási no hablaba y había perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo…Su música, su voz interior había muerto junto con su espíritu.

Las lágrimas ya golpeaban la suave madera de la guitarra en sus piernas, mientras pasaba sus dedos distraídamente por las cuerdas. Su madre debía estar odiándolo ahora, porque ella nunca hubiera querido eso para su pequeño, ella seguramente quería que Kurt se convirtiera en la persona más feliz del mundo, y ahora era la cosa más asquerosa del planeta tierra.

-Hey, no…No te detengas.

Los azules ojos que se encontraban pegados al suelo se abrieron con terror al escuchar esa voz que provenía desde el marco de la puerta. No solo lo habían escuchado cantar, sino que lo habían visto en esa bochornosa situación que se suponía que era privada. Miró los tenis negros del muchacho sin decir una palabra. Si, efectivamente ahí había una persona, dos a decir verdad, puesto que al lado habían unos tenis rojos, no había imaginado nada, y era lo que más le preocupaba, pero no tuvo el valor de subir la mirada, por lo que solo se quedó observando los tenis con miedo.

-No te avergüences, eres demasiado bueno-El muchacho de los tenis negros avanzaba, mientras el de los rojos permanecía en la puerta-Debes ser mi nuevo compañero, soy Thad Harwood.

Alzó la mirada lentamente, un simpático rostro le sonreía de forma amistosa. El muchacho estaba sentado en su respectiva cama mirándolo atentamente esperando su respuesta-Soy Kurt…Hummel-Murmuró tímidamente.

-Pues Kurt-Dijo Thad sonriendo más ampliamente al escuchar la respuesta-Cantas de maravilla.

Su rostro rápidamente adquirió un tono rojizo. Thad rió dulcemente, definitivamente le recordaba mucho a Blaine. El moreno solía sonrojarse ante la mínima cosa embarazosa que le nombrara-Oh Blaine, ¿No es tierno? Me recuerda mucho a alguien ¿Lo conoces?

El muchacho moreno caminó al lado de Thad con una sonrisa demasiado extraña y unos ojos que lo examinaban atentamente, esto solo hacía que Kurt se sintiera más y más nervioso. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó al lado de su amigo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al muchacho castaño que miraba la madera del instrumento en sus piernas tratando de desaparecer de la habitación sin motivo alguno.

_¿Se estaban burlando o algo así?_

Bajó la mirada más avergonzado aún, diablos, cuando necesitaba convertirse invisible, nunca lo lograba. Maldita realidad.

-¿Lo siento, dije algo malo?-Preguntó Thad sintiéndose el más tonto de todo el mundo-Suelo hablar sin pensar, lo siento mucho.

-Discúlpalo, es que el no escucha la vocecita en su cabeza que le dice que decir y que no-Blaine rió sarcásticamente y Thad le rodó los ojos.

-Donde están tus modales Anderson, preséntate-Dijo golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Es verdad, soy Blaine Anderson, Kurt-Le sonrió con los ojos aún presionándolo, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico? Ni que fuera tan interesante para que lo mirase dos horas sin parar.

Sonrió complaciente echándole una rápida mirada a Blaine, ¡Diablos! No quitaba su mirada de ahí. ¿Nadie le había enseñado que no se miraba de esa forma a las personas, porque lo más seguro era o que pensaran que estás loco o simplemente tienes algo en el rostro? Bajó la mirada y un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación, Blaine carraspeó un poco. Lentamente alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos avellana que ahora lo miraban con el ceño levemente fruncido con más curiosidad que antes. Era un rostro totalmente diferente, no era radiante como el de Thad, era…Simplemente diferente, aunque no podía negar que era hermoso, el muchacho era muy lindo en verdad. Miró directamente a sus ojos, por dios, esos ojos. Si Kurt tenía un tipo de poder…especial o como diablos se llame, que no sabía exactamente de donde rayos la había sacado, era la de leer los sentimientos con solo mirar a los ojos. Sintió una carga eléctrica al posarse sobre sus ojos, estallaban de sentimientos, rápidamente retiró la mirada, algo tenían esa mirada, algo que lo intimidaba, nunca antes había perdido repentinamente el deseo de leer a alguien, pero con el era algo…Indescriptible.

-Oye…Iremos por un café ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Podemos mostrarte la academia y eso…

-¡No!-Exclamó algo alterado por la propuesta-No…no gracias, me quedare a acomodar…mis cosas y eso.

-¿De veras?-Respondió el muchacho algo sorprendido por la reacción del castaño-Porque enserio, no es ninguna molestia y…

-Enserio-Sonrió nerviosamente-Son muy amables pero…-Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Vacilante miró a Blaine algo confundido, ¿Le sucedía algo o simplemente no le había caído bien? Blaine lo miró indiferente, dios, nunca ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, odiaba eso del moreno.

-Pues…-Volvió a Kurt-Entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato, no volveré demasiado tarde, mañana hay clases-Trataba de esconder su confusión detrás de una sonrisa llena de dulzura, era un calco de Blaine, de eso era seguro. Se puso de pie y le lanzó una última mirada llegando a la puerta.

Kurt asintió rápidamente y le lanzó una sonrisa complaciente mirando la guitarra en sus piernas.

-Nos vemos Kurt-Musitó Blaine caminando fuera de la habitación.

Ya solo en su habitación, se tiró de espaldas en la cama dejando de lado la guitarra con suavidad sobre la cama. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Nunca se había imaginado que sería tan incomodo, pero efectivamente lo había sido. Se sentía tonto, lo podría haber hecho mejor, pero sus absurdos nervios lo congelaban, simplemente las palabras no salían y las miradas de los demás le aterrorizaban, pero la mirada avellana de ese chico…No podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, algo tenían, absolutamente. Nunca antes había sentido algo como eso al ver unos ojos cualquiera, estos lo…intimidaban, eran como si fuera que lo dominaban, nunca antes había perdido el deseo tan repentinamente de saber algo sobre las personas. Definitivamente eran especiales

* * *

Blaine era la clase de muchacho que lo tenía todo: Atractivo, con un rostro angelical, unos rizos negros que peinaba con excesivo gel sin razón alguna, pero definitivamente acompañaban perfectamente con el. Unos ojos que eran para morirse, de un color mieles…Avellana, algo verdes en algunas ocasiones. Aparte de lo superficial, su alma era totalmente pura y su corazón, enorme. Desastroso en el amor y a la hora de mostrarle sus sentimientos al mundo.

El moreno era el héroe de todo Dalton, el chico más popular de la academia, cási una estrella de rock. Puesto que era el vocalista de los Warblers, el muchacho que había ganado las nacionales y era la causa por la que dentro de unos meses iban a ganar en Nueva York. Gracias a su magnifica voz, era todo lo que era, aunque el amaba la música, no la utilizaba solo para ganar, el la comprendía, tenía un vínculo especial con ella, algo que solo el entendía, el podía componerla, interpretarla, tocarla…El era un muchacho demasiado talentoso, sabía tocar una gran cantidad de instrumentos: desde el piano, la guitarra, hasta el saxofón y el violonchelo. Si, parecía que Blaine Anderson simplemente podía conseguir cualquier chico o chica que se le cruzara por la cabeza, pero el esperaba al amor de su vida, caminar con esa persona de la mano por la orilla del mar, mirando el atardecer, simplemente sin decir nada, era suficiente con disfrutar de la paz. Pero comenzaba a pensar que era absurdo, siempre había sido fiel a sus sueños, pero ahora…Comenzaba a cansarse, tenía 17 años y no había conocido a alguien que simplemente le pusiera una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro, que se apoderara de sus noches y que fuera la causa del brillo en sus ojos. Sabía que la vida no siempre era así, pero, no hacía nada de mal soñar a veces ¿no? Su vida parecía perfecta, pero no lo era en verdad, era un asco.

A Blaine no le hacía absolutamente ninguna gracia tener que pasar en Dalton las 24 horas del día, 365 días al año, solo por evitar ir a casa para encontrarse con la mirada de desprecio de su padre, la mirada indiferente de su madre y los comentarios susurrados. Porque era así, sus padres eran injustos con el, porque no lo amaban igual que antes simplemente por la razón que no sentía igual que ellos, jamás cruzaría la puerta de su casa con una linda muchacha de la mano, a pesar de lo bueno que era con ellas. Simplemente era algo que no llamaba su atención, el era demasiado testarudo como para decir que era algo que simplemente no era, el era Homosexual, lo tenía bastante aceptado, aunque no del todo, pero era demasiado para Blaine Anderson, el por lo menos decir que creía que era gay era un paso para algunos pero un gran salto para el, puesto que jamás sabía exactamente que quería.

Su madre, si es que de verdad era su madre, simplemente ignoraba todo lo que sucedía en la casa, porque para ella era demasiado fácil permanecer del lado de su esposo que defender a su único hijo, era más cómodo así. Por eso no iba a casa prácticamente, para no tener que fingir no notar las miradas de sus padres. En fin, básicamente no tenía familia, sus únicos hermanos y seres queridos eran sus mejores amigos, eran los únicos que lo comprendían del todo, aunque a veces no lo hacían porque Blaine simplemente era Blaine. Eran lo único que tenía en el mundo, y su música, claro.

-¿Detecto algo de celos por parte del gran Blaine Anderson?-Preguntó sentado en la banca de concreto mientras observaban caer los pequeños copos de nieve con unos vasos descartables con café dentro.

-¿Celos? Vamos Thad-Dijo sintiendo que era una gran patraña-No puedes haber dicho _celos-_Decía esto sabiendo que era en vano, Thad olía las inseguridades a kilómetros, como un tiburón olía la sangre, demasiado tarde, una sonrisa burlona se pintó en sus labios.

-¿Quién tiene celos?-Dijo Wesley sentándose a la par de ellos observando a Thad con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Blaine, del chico nuevo.

-Por dios, ¿Alguien se volvió loco?-Blaine trataba de ignorar las risas burlonas de sus compañeros, odiaba cuando se complotaban contra el-¿Y de donde diablos saliste, Montgomery?

-Mi mamá dice que de la cigüeña, aunque Jeff tiene una teoría más interesante…

Blaine miró a Thad algo confundido, aunque con una sonrisa divertida por el comentario inesperado de su amigo. Estallaron en risas, Wes siempre era tan gracioso en los momentos menos pensados…

-Cielos Blainey ¿Enserio?-Dijo en cuanto las risas se desvanecieron en el aire, algo sorprendido aunque con su sonrisa pegada al rostro aún.

-¡No tengo celos!

-Si claro…Yo también los tendría-Asintió suavemente-El muchacho canta espectacular, y es bastante guapo debo decir.

-¡Oh por dios!-Se alejó un poco de Thad con una absurda mueca-¡Sabía que lo de Blaine era contagioso!

Blaine entrecerró sus ojos y rió sarcásticamente-Muy gracioso, Montgomery.

-Ya, ¿Tan bueno es? Deberías decirle sobre las audiciones, quizás le interese.

-Debería hacerlo aunque…

-Si claro, ¿Tu enserio crees que el muchacho se atreverá a hacer una audición frente a todos nosotros?

-Celos-Thad se hundió de hombros inocentemente-Eso verde que sale de tus oídos se llama celos.

-Por dios me hartaron con el temita celos, ¿Saben donde pueden meterse los celos…?

-¡Por Martin Solveig Blainey!, cuida tu vocabulario.

-Cuida tú trasero, Wesley-Dijo Blaine caminando campante hacia dentro del edificio.

-¡Te quiero Blainey!-Grito Wes bastante divertido.

-Son celos, Wes-Dijo Thad una vez que estuvieron completamente solos bastante serio para ser Thad Harwood.

-¿Y te queda alguna duda?-Murmuró mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Pero quizás nuestro Blaine tiene razón. No creo que el muchacho se atreva a hacer una audición, es decir, cási se le cae el rostro cuando descubrió que lo escuchamos cantar.

-Oh Thad, ¿Es que no recuerdas a Blaine?

-Si pero…Es diferente a Blaine.

-Solo se que nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, aparte podemos sacar algo bueno de ahí…

* * *

**Nota: **_¡Ho__la, hola, hola! De nuevo yo trayendo a ustedes un nuevo capitulo de esta historia tan loca... ¿Que les pareció? Este capitulo esconde una graciosa historia, batallé mucho para lograrlo, puesto que perdí mi cuaderno con todos mis escritos, entre ellos estaba esta historia, casi me muero, no solo porque tendría que hacerlos de nuevo, sino porque quizás alguién podría leerlos, tenía mi nombre por todos lados, y alguién que me conociera pensaría que estoy loca, puesto que cuando yo encuentro un cuaderno, cuadernillo, agenda, lo primero que hago es abrirlo y leerlo. Asique anduve toda el día de ayer y hasta hace unas horas buscando el cuaderno, ¿Saben quien lo tenía? Mi fucking médica, lo dejé ahí porque el martes fuí a su consultorio y me púse a escribir mientras esperaba mi turno. Tengo verguenza ahora de pasar por ahí, me juró que no lo había tocado, pero vamos, se que leyó algo, y me da algo de verguencita jiji. Bueno, volviendo a lo que nos interesa, el capitulo que viene, personalmente es uno de los que más me gusta de la historia, ya veran porque, Wait for it. En fin, me voy a ver 3x22, , no puedo creer que se termine D:. Nos vemos en unos días, un abrazo! _


	3. But it flew away from her reach

**_Dreamed of paradise_ **

_**Capitulo III: "But it flew away from her reach..."**_

* * *

La noche había sido larga, pero larga en el buen sentido, definitivamente la había disfrutado, había descansado de lo mejor. Dormir al lado de la ventana era más maravilloso de lo que había pensado alguna vez. El cantar de los grillos era la mejor canción de cuna que alguna vez había escuchado, y sentía una hermosa sensación al sentir los rayos celestiales que la luna le regalaba, solo a el, solo a sus azules ojos. En vez de contar aburridas ovejas para dormir, miraba la hermosa vista que la ventana le permitía ver, los pastizales aún cubiertos de nieve, y podía jurar que seguían cayendo unos cuantos copos, pero el estaba mejor que nunca debajo de las sabanas, sintiendo una agradable sensación de calor.

Se sentía en paz con el mundo al ordenar sus pertenencias, nunca había sido un muchacho desordenado como parecía ser Thad, al contrario, se sentía incomodo si sus ropas no estaban ordenadas por color, sus Cd's por orden alfabético y sus revistas por fechas. Se sentía feliz al ver las fotos de sus amigos junto a el cada vez que miraba al techo, estaban todas pegadas ahí, con sus magnificas sonrisas, haciéndole reír con los recuerdos de las tonterías que hacían juntos. Kurt siempre había pensado que era bueno ser Gay, pertenecía a los dos grupos, podía hablar de las cosas que le interesaba como diseñadores y portadas de Vogue, y se podía sentir un muchacho al lado de los chicos, nunca lo trataban mal de ninguno de los dos lados por ser de esa condición, al contrario, podía ayudar más a sus amigos dándoles una mirada varonil a las chicas, y una mirada femenina a los muchachos.

Lanzó una mirada a Thad, seguía dormido, desparramado por toda la cama. Evidentemente no había alarma que despertara su pesado sueño, y añadiéndole también su larga charla telefónica con su novia, podríamos decir que Thad Harwood no se despertaría hasta las 3 de la tarde. Dejó a su compañero de cuarto por un segundo y se miró al espejo viendo que todo estuviera en su lugar, no quería dar una mala impresión el primer día de clases. Vaya…Carol tenía razón, el blazer le quedaba muy bien, aunque era algo pasado de moda. Pero en fin, le agradaba la idea de no tener que perder dos horas de su particular mañana buscando el atuendo perfecto para asistir a clases, aunque debía decir que se sentía algo raro al salir de la rutina.

Se colocó su mochila en los hombros y se pasó una mano por la nuca distraídamente pensando en si se había olvidado algo, cuando una figura cási fantasmal se hizo presente frente suyo con una pequeña sonrisa adormilada en el rostro.

-Te ves bien ¿A dónde vas tan guapo, Kurt?-Murmuró sacando su uniforme del armario.

-A clases, Thad-Dijo en medio de unas divertidas risas.

-¿A clases?-Lo miró confundido-¿Tan temprano?

-Son cási las 9-Rió bajito al notar que el rostro de su compañero de cuarto de transformaba completamente.

-¡Las nueve!-Exclamó salpicando espuma de dentífrico de su boca.

Asintió riendo, ¿Era posible que alguien le recuerde tanto a Finn?

-Diablos, a Broke le fascina tenerme despierto toda la noche-Dijo desde el baño-Y lo peor de todo es que me perdí el desayuno-Suspiró fingiendo tristeza-¿Ya desayunaste Kurt?-Lo miraba por el reflejo del espejo mientras se peinaba rápidamente.

-Si, me levanté temprano, es la costumbre creo…-Dijo nostálgico.

-Me hubieras despertado así no ibas solo.

Kurt sonrió y jugueteó con el bordillo de su remera en silencio. Thad era buen tipo, demasiado quizás, y lo sorprendía, aunque a lo mejor gratamente, puesto que siempre había estado acostumbrado a los insultos y los malos tratos, era bueno tener algo de buena gente alrededor a veces. Simplemente lo trataba como si se tratara de un amigo de toda la vida.

-Déjame ver tu horario-Dijo ya listo frente a el con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano, Kurt lo miró algo confundido, no entendía para que quería su horario. Sacó el papel de la mochila y se lo extendió mirándolo expectante-Diablos, tienes economía-Dijo con una mueca-Pero…Tenemos Francés juntos, así que búscame y vamos juntos a las 11:30 A.M.

-Pues…

-¡Hola, hola, hola!-Un muchacho rubio ingresó en la habitación haciendo demasiado alboroto.

-Hey Jeff-Thad se dirigió al muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt miró al muchacho con curiosidad, pronto recordó, había visto antes al muchacho, era el… ¡Pianista!, el compositor, el muchacho demasiado rubio para su gusto. Miró al muchacho con más curiosidad aún, el chico luchaba contra un caramelo largo y rojo tratando de cortarlo con los dientes, mientras tarareaba una canción que Kurt no llegaba a identificar.

-Sterling, el es Kurt, el nuevo estudiante de Dalton-Dijo sonriéndole a Kurt.

-Hola Kurt, un…-Tragó el gran bocado de caramelo que tenía en su boca para hablar bien-un placer…Soy Jeffrey Sterling, puedes decirme Jeff.

Kurt sonrió tímidamente y pasó una mano por su nuca algo incómodo-Creo que debería irme-Murmuró caminando hacía la puerta.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó Jeff logrando que Kurt se girara algo asustado-¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Kurt lo miró confundido ¿De donde podía llegar a conocerlo ese chico? Jamás lo había visto en su vida-No, no creo…

-¡Single Ladies!-Lo interrumpió exclamando entusiasmado.

¿Single Ladies? ¡Oh no! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Single Ladies?, ¿De donde diablos podía haberlo escuchado cantando "Single Ladies"? Es decir, si, habían hecho un video una vez hacía mucho tiempo ya con Brittany y Tina en el sótano de la Rubia bailando y cantando esa canción, pero era solo para matar el tiempo, no se suponía que alguien lo viera alguna vez, y menos ese muchacho, ni si quiera lo conocía, pero al parecer el sí, bailando y cantando en leotardo y un guante con lentejuelas una bochornosa canción sobre solteronas resentidas con sus ex's porque no les pusieron un anillo de Tiffany's de quien sabe cuantos cientos de millones de dólares en el dedo. Su rostro pronto tomo un color escarlata, aunque Jeff no parecía notarlo.

-¡Claro! Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermana-Thad notó la incomodidad de Kurt y miró a Jeff con los ojos abiertos para que se callara, pero el rubio no captó el gesto y siguió mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa enorme, el castaño solo quería morirse ahí mismo.

-¿Her…mana?-Susurró apenas audible mirando el suelo.

-Es decir, hermanastra, se que es raro, pero mi papá se casó con su mamá hace tiempo y bueno, somos familia.

-Pero nunca…Es que, emh…-Murmuraba tratando de hilar sus pensamientos.

-¿Nunca me viste en casa?-Sonrió tristemente-Porque estaba ocupado viviendo la vida loca aquí.

Lo miró unos segundos algo confundido con la cabeza unos milímetros más arriba, evidentemente era sarcasmo, en su mirada había demasiada tristeza contenida, ¿A caso no le gustaba vivir ahí? Parecía un lugar hermoso, no entendía porque a alguien no podría gustarle.

-Yo…emh-¿Qué decía ahora? Era demasiada humillación, y la tierra evidentemente no pretendía tragarlo por lo que se encaminó rápida y torpemente hacía la puerta con un paso acelerado se alejó de los muchachos con el rostro teñido de rojo aún.

-¿Dije algo malo?-Preguntó preocupado dirigiéndose a Thad.

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó golpeándolo en la cabeza suavemente-Al parecer, a las personas no les gusta que les recuerden situaciones bochornosas de su vida.

-Oh, oh, _oh_-Dijo Jeff comprendiendo todo de pronto.

-Si, _"oh"_-Dijo suspirando cansado-Ahora vamos por favor a la presentación semanal que a Wes le va a dar un ataque si no nos encuentra allá.

-Es verdad, luego tendré tiempo para disculparme con Kurt-Dijo levantándose de la cama-Aunque, no entiendo porque se preocupa tanto, es muy bueno.

-Timidez, Jeff.-murmuró-Todos la tuvimos alguna vez, solo que en el es más…Potente.

-Yo no recuerdo haberla tenido…

-Lo que pasa es que tu eres un payaso, y el es demasiado introvertido y tierno-Dijo saliendo junto al rubio de la habitación.

-Lo soy ¿Cierto?-Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, Thad lo miró confundido sin entender a que venía eso-Lo admitiste, soy divertido.

-Oh vaya…-Puso sus ojos en blanco-Lo eres amigo, lo eres-murmuró palmeando su espalda con una sonrisa cansada de las locuras de Jeff.

* * *

Los pasillos estaban plagados de muchachos con blazers azules con bordes rojos, corbatas rayadas y pantalones para vestir. Por primera vez en su vida, no se sentía diferente, todos vestían igual y podía pasar quizás más inadvertido. Nadie podía criticar su vestimenta, eso era genial. Pero aún sentía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, era un mundo totalmente diferente del que provenía. Aunque había una particularidad en el lugar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que podía…Respirar, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que luchar por hacerlo, solo era algo normal, simplemente sentía el aire liviano, mucho más de lo que era en Lima, ¿A que se debía esto?, quizás nunca lo adivinaría. Pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor.

Mientras caminaba notó algo curioso, a medida que avanzaba lo notaba más: unos pocos chicos no usaban zapatos de vestir como el y el resto, sino que usaban tenis, algunos los usaban rojos, otros azules, o negros o blancos. De pronto, un grupo de muchachos corría por el pasillo con sonrisas radiantes y murmuros entusiasmados, entre ellos, los muchachos con tenis. Mirando con algo más de atención, se dio cuenta de algo más, eran muy parecidos a los que usaban Thad, Jeff y…Blaine.

-Hola Kurt-Blaine le sonreía radiantemente sacándolo de un sobresalto de sus pensamientos.

-Ho…Hola-susurró apenas audible levantando suavemente la cabeza, sus ojos una vez más se posaron en los maravillosos pardos. Evitó su mirada, estaba seguro que se iba a perder si los veía por mucho tiempo-Oye…-Frunció el ceño levemente-¿Sabes a donde van todos?

-Pues si-Dijo sin poder evitar reír un poco entre las palabras-Presentación semanal de los Warblers, son como…Estrellas de Rock.

-¿De veras?-Preguntó sorprendido-¿Sin granizados, sin empujones?

-¿Gra…nizados?-Lo miró confundido-No se a que te refieres, pero si quieres vamos por uno después de clases, pero ahora vamos a la presentación, conozco un atajo-Tomó su mano con una sonrisa. Kurt se sorprendió por el acto y su cuerpo entero se tensó. El moreno ensanchó su sonrisa y corrió por el pasillo que ahora estaba vacío jalando a Kurt junto a el.

¿Alguna vez sintieron que en el milésimo de segundo que implica pestañear sucedían millones de cosas que te dejan cási atontado? ¿Qué las acciones que realizan se vuelven en cámara lenta de alguna extraña forma? ¿Qué el perfume de una persona te envuelve elevándote unos centímetros del suelo y para luego soltarte suavemente sobre el suelo haciéndote desear por más? Pues era exactamente como Kurt se sentía en ese mismo momento. Nunca lo había sentido, y sinceramente no sabía que era ese torbellino que se desataba en su pecho, y no sabía si quiera porque lo hacía, de lo único que tenía la certeza era que se sentía demasiado bien como para ser cierto. Se sorprendía por sentir la agradable sensación del calor que irradiaba la mano del muchacho, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una mano cualquiera concordara tan bien con su mano? Formaban cási una sola, era extraordinario. El pasillo estaba vacío, y solo era audible los pasos de los muchachos que corrían con entusiasmo, pero la verdad era que para Kurt solo era audible su corazón que palpitaba acelerado en su pecho por la carrera y la cercanía.

Una vez en el salón, Kurt lo reconoció rápidamente, el piano negro de cola que había visto anteriormente relucía con la misma fuerza que tenía cuando lo vio por primera vez, estaba a un lado del lugar, dejando en medio del salón un amplio espacio en el que algunos muchachos con tenis charlaban animadamente con unos de zapatos relucientes. Muchos quizás no notaron que sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas, pero era en lo único que Kurt podía notar. Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa entusiasmada mientras veían las sonrisas y los saludos desde el marco de la puerta.

-Si no te importa Blainey…-Un muchacho con rasgos asiáticos lo miraba impaciente ya pocisionado en la mitad del salón junto a unos muchachos con sonrisas amplias.

Su mano se separó de la de Blaine, quizás el era el único que lo había notado, pero era como si fuera que una atracción eléctrica se había despegado con algo de dificultad. Solo lo vio dejar su mochila en el suelo mientras le sonreía por última vez y caminaba a su lugar entre los muchachos. Ahí notó que todos esos chicos, y solo ellos llevaban los tenis, evidentemente era algo de los Warblers, aunque era gracioso usar esos tenis con un uniforme tan elegante, aunque debía decir que no se veían nada mal.

_-__Hey, boy you never had much game, so I needed to upgrade, so I went and walked away way way-_Blaine Cantaba con una dulce voz mientras los demás Warblers bailaban una coreografía divertida, no demasiado rebuscada, pero sinceramente hacían de la presentación diez veces mejor, también cantaban los coros atrás de Blaine, quien se divertía recorriendo el salón jugando con los espectadores-_now, I see you've been hanging out, with that other girl in town, looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns…_

Kurt se quedó observando con atención donde Blaine lo había dejado hacía unos minutos, era una hermosa interpretación, aunque más hermosa sonrisa de felicidad que tenía el moreno al ver las caras de satisfacción del publico quienes se divertían presenciando la canción. En su interior, se desataba un torbellino como hace un rato, solo que con más fuerza, quien sabía porque fiablos se desataba de tal forma justo en su pecho, tan repentinamente, tan de pronto. Quizás era el poder de la musica la que producía esas sensaciones dentro de el, aunque debía decir que jamás lo había experimentado de aquella forma…

Pronto sus pensamientos se fueron al diablo cuando se encontró con la sonrisa radiante de Jeff que se agrandó cuando lo descubrió, parado frente a ellos, observando totalmente embelesado. Se asustó un poco cuando sintió la mano del rubio que lo jalaba hacía el con una gran sonrisa de complicidad junto a ellos. Los muchachos los vieron con sonrisas alegres y entusiasmadas mientras seguían con lo suyo. Thad se paró a su lado sonriéndole radiantemente al ver que no podía evitar el brillo que se formaba en sus ojos, evidentemente el muchacho no deseaba otra cosa que estar ahí con ellos. Le sonrió más ampliamente invitándolo a bailar junto a ellos. ¡Al diablo con todo! La música le gritaba, le rogaba que se dejara llevar, lo tenía completamente hechizado de una extraña forma, pero absolutamente de la más grata. Imitó los pasos de Thad y Jeff como pudo, pero no lo hizo tan mal, al contrario, era como si fuera que los había practicado toda la semana, era absolutamente mágico ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Kurt.

-_Remember all the things that you and I did first?, and now you're doing them with her, remember all the things that you and i did first?, you got me, got me like this-_Blaine se giró disimuladamente a ver al castaño, aunque Kurt lo notó, notó su mirada pesada sobre el, notó su sonrisa, había cambiado rotundamente, ya no era radiante como hacía unos minutos, se había convertido cási en la misma que había visto la primera vez en la que se habían conocido. Quizás notaba algo de molestia en su sonrisa, ¿Sonrisa? Por dios, eso se había convertido en una mueca-_And now you're taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went, come on!, and now you're taking her to every restaurant, you got me, got me like this…_-Recorrió todo el salon dándose cuenta que las miradas ahora estaban sobre Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt…-_Boy you can say anything you want, I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya, I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back, I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin', now I feel like shh looking at you flyin', I want you back, I want you back, wa-want you, want you back._

Los aplausos se elevaron por toda la habitación, Blaine no podía evitar sentir algo de molestia, evidentemente ya no era la atracción principal ahí. Por otro lado Kurt volvió a su tímidez y tomó su mochila que había quedado tirada por alguna parte del salón mientras los Warblers saludaban a algunos muchachos, sonreían y asentían al recibir los cumplidos sobre lo bueno que había sido la presentación, o de lo mucho que habían crecido a lo largo de los años, algunos simplemente se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. El castaño comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta pasando cási inadvertido.

-¡Muchacho!-Gritó a Kurt haciendo que se girara algo asustado, cuando logró su atención se acercó a el muchacho con una sonrisa alegre-¿Eres Kurt, cierto?-Kurt asintió con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios-Pues hola, yo soy Wesley Montgomery, estoy a cargo de los Warblers, y estuvimos charlando con algunos de los chicos, y creemos que sería bueno que hagas una audición, me dijeron que eres bastante bueno y, te ví feliz hace un rato, así que, ¿Qué dices?...

* * *

**NOTA: **_Me odio, por dejarlo ahí, pero bueno, no tengo nada de tiempo, es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ir a clases jajajajaja, asique, lo dejo en suspenso… ¿Les gustó? A mi siiii, pero es mejor si está completo, asique, si no es mañana es el viernes, subo la continuación, les va a encantar! Gracias por los comentarios sobre los capitulos anteriores! Espero que dejen sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, espero también que lo disfruten tanto como a mí, me voy a dormir porque me caigo de sueño, hoy es cortita la nota, un abrazo enorme! Nos leemos! _


	4. So she ran away in her sleep

_**"Dreamed of paradise"**_

_**Capitulo III (Parte 2): "So she ran away in her sleep..."**_

* * *

Sus azules ojos estaban abiertos de par en par como grandes platos con terror. Todos los Warblers los rodeaban ya, era muy tarde para escapar, los miraban entusiasmados de que alguien nuevo se uniera al grupo. Negó con la cabeza nerviosamente ¿Estaban desquiciados a caso? Que rayos les hacía pensar que Kurt Hummel podía hacer una audición frente a fácil 15 o 16 muchachos que nunca había visto en su vida, solo, a capella, con lo que le costaba regresar a la música, simplemente estaban mal, estaban mal si pensaban que él podía-¡No!-exclamó mirando al tal Wes aterrado.

-Oh vamos Kurt, eres todo un cantante, no puedes negarte-Dijo alegremente Jeff mirándolo entusiasmado.

Cerró sus ojos deseando que al abrirlos, todos hubieran desaparecido, que solo fuera un mal sueño ¿A caso estaba destinado a sufrir una humillación cada 5 minutos? Al parecer si, porque al parecer, en el día, sus mejillas se habían teñido más veces de las que hubiera imaginado que era posible, empezaba a dudar si le quedaba color en la piel todavía. Abrió sus ojos y desdichadamente todos los muchachos seguían mirándole expectantes, aún entusiasmados, ansiosos, esperando una señal de vida del muchacho, o al menos una de normalidad…

-¿Qué dices, Kurt?-Wes comenzaba a desesperarse al no obtener respuesta del chico.

-¡No!-exclamó al borde de la desesperación ¿Por qué demonios sus piernas no daban respuesta a su cerebro? Porque estaba seguro que toda su mente estaba gritándole a su cuerpo que saliera de ahí de alguna forma.

-¡Pero porque!-Thad preguntó subiendo el tono de su voz, cási exclamando, estaba confundido.

-¡Porque no! ¡Porque simplemente no puedo!

-¡Vamos Kurt! Eres magnifico y lo sa…

En un milagroso segundo que nadie logró capturar con sus ojos, Kurt Hummel había desaparecido de la habitación dejando a todos confundidos y con la boca abierta, ¿Alguien podía ser capaz de negarse a una invitación a los Warblers? Al parecer si, porque ese chico lo acababa de hacer, era cási un milagro que Wes invitara a alguien así, y el muchacho simplemente ignoraba la oportunidad de ser parte de uno de los más prestigiosos Clubes Corales de Ohio.

Thad se sentía indignado, el había sido uno de los pocos que había escuchado cantar a Kurt, y era la única persona que conocía que cantaba con tanta magia, con tanta frescura, excepto por una persona aparte de el claro. Quizás había sido un error haberlo escuchado, porque evidentemente Kurt no pretendía que su voz se escuchara en otro lado que no fueran en sus propios oídos, pero en fin, lo había escuchado y sabía lo bueno que era, como también sabía lo mucho que le indignaba el hecho de que tanto talento fuera desperdiciado por una cosa tan tonta. Todos se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir, Wes estaba atónito, ¿Acaso le habían dicho que no? En sus 3 años de liderazgo jamás había escuchado un no por respuesta al ofrecer a alguien una entrada. Miraba la puerta por la que había desaparecido Kurt hace unos minutos, vaya que se sentía extraño.

-Se los dije-Dijo Blaine de la nada socarronamente para luego recibir miradas asesinas por parte de algunos muchachos.

-¿Podrías fingir por un segundo que esto no te pone una estupida sonrisa en el rostro solo porque te beneficia?-Dijo Thad realmente molesto.

-Ups, Thad está de malas, cuidado-Blaine tenía en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante que le crispaba los nervios a Thad.

El moreno se giró completamente enfadado al rostro de Blaine y se acercó peligrosamente lanzándole dagas con sus ojos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se lanzaba contra Blaine y…Serios problemas iban a haber seguro

-No querrás verme de malas, Anderson-Thad se acercaba desafiante.

* * *

Tocó con suavidad la puerta, bueno, con la mayor suavidad que pudo considerando el estado en el que sus nervios se encontraban, todo el en realidad se encontraba revolucionado, y la verdad no era tan grato estar así. A clases ya no podía ir, era demasiado tarde y seguro que los profesores no lo tomarían demasiado bien. Pero por lo menos sabía de algo que podía hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Si Kurt, dime que necesitas-Dijo el director con una amplia sonrisa dejando de lado los expedientes que tenía en sus manos anteriormente.

-Ne…Necesito ir a casa-Susurró algo avergonzado-No me siento bien…

-¿Sucede algo malo, Kurt?-Preguntó el hombre preocupado.

-Me duele la cabeza y tengo nauseas-_Si, claro. _

-Kurt, sabes a lo que me refiero-Bajó su mirada al suelo, el director se inclinó hacía adelante para lograr que lo mirara-¿Sucedió algo?-_Nada…-_¿Alguien te molestó, o algo?

-¡No, no! Al contrario, me trataron muy bien, pero solo… No me siento muy bien, prometo volver mañana.

-Algún día me lo vas a contar-Suspiró con pesar-Por ahora tu padre no va a perdonármelo si algo te sucede-Hizo una pausa sin convenserce del todo-¿Burt sabe que te diriges a casa?-Asintió rápidamente-Okey…Puedes irte, yo arreglo todo aquí, solo llámame cuando llegues ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias-Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía tonto por hacer eso, pero ya lo había hecho ¿no?

* * *

Su padre estaba en el taller, pero no sonaba demasiado feliz al recibir esa llamada, parecía preocupado cuando escuchó que volvía a casa. Seguro que estaba decepcionado de saber que su hijo se había rendido y ni si quiera habían pasado las 24 horas de su nueva vida en la academia, seguro que le dolía que su hijo fuera tan débil…Le dijo que Carol estaba visitando a su hermana, que volvería a almorzar, pero que Finn estaba en la casa, esto último lo desanimó un poco, esperaba que su hermano estuviera en clases para poder desahogarse tranquilo, pero al parecer estaba en cama, con gripe. Si claro, Finn Hudson era la persona más sana que conocía en el planeta Tierra, su dieta de atleta era bastante nutritiva y no le faltaba absolutamente ninguna vitamina, evidentemente habían tenido una pelea con Rachel y, como siempre, se encerró en su cuarto. Lo conocía mejor que la mismísima Carol.

La casa estaba caliente, una reconfortante sensación de calor lo recibió con los brazos abiertos a penas abrió la puerta de su hogar y lo envolvió haciéndolo sentir feliz de estar de vuelta ahí. Ingresó con cuidado y caminó por la sala echando una mirada al sillon: Había un bulto debajo de una gruesa frazada sobre el sillon, el televisor estaba en el canal de deportes y un plato de sopa a medio comer estaba en el suelo al lado del sillon. Típico, ¿Había algo más con lo que Finn Hudson curaba sus males de amores?

Rodó sus ojos y dejó su mochila sin hacer demasiado ruido en el suelo. Caminó silenciosamente hacia la cocina sintiendo el calor golpeando suavemente sus mejillas cada vez que se acercaba al lugar. Una vez ahí, fue recibido por el dulce aroma de las deliciosas galletas que Carol preparaba los domingos. Oh vaya, y esto era solo a una noche de estar lejos de su casa ¿Qué pasaría cuando se quedé una semana completa en la academia? Porque estaba seguro que el director no le iba a creer toda la vida la historia de las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sonrió y colocó una mano en la manija del horno para abrirlo. Lanzó un grito estrepitoso al sentir una fuerte sensación de quemazón en la palma de su mano.

-¡Quieto!-Gritó Finn sosteniendo amenazantemente un paraguas sobre su cabeza-¡No te robes mis galletas! Oh, Kurt…

-¿Enserio Finn?-Alzó sus cejas sacudiendo su mano frente de el tratando de lograr desaparecer el dolor de su mano-¿Un paraguas?

Dejó el objeto apoyado en la pared y se acercó al muchacho rápidamente-Déjame ver eso-Murmuró soplando su mano-Esto te sucede por intentar robarte mis galletas-Dijo a modo de broma, sonriendo al ver el rodado de ojos de Kurt. Tomó su mano y la colocó bajo el chorro de agua frío del grifo.

Kurt sonrió por el gesto y cerró el grifo. Finn caminó al horno con una manopla para evitar quemarse como el torpe de su hermano acababa de hacerlo y sacó la placa de galletas de dentro-Toma ladrón-Le extendió una galleta a Kurt que estaba sentado sobre la mesa. Se sentó en una de las sillas engullendo una también-Oye Kurt Hummel ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Pensé que tenías clases en Daltonlandia.

-Pues…-Bajó la mirada-No me sentí bien y…Volví.

-Si claro-alzó una ceja y siguió con la mirada a Kurt que caminaba a la sala-¿Quién fue, Kurt?-Dijo caminando detrás del castaño.

-¿Quién fue que?-Dijo Kurt con poca convicción sentándose en el sofá.

-No te hagas el tonto-Se sentó frente a el-Dime quien te molestó o hago una amistosa visita con Puck y Sam y lo descubro por mi cuenta.

-Finn, nadie me molestó, al contrario, fueron muy agradables conmigo.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó confundido-Cuéntame.

-Por donde empiezo…-Resopló pensando dónde había empezado todo.

-¿Por el principio quizás?-Dijo a modo de broma.

-Ja-Ja-Rodó sus ojos.

-Vamos no creo que pueda haber sucedido tanto en 20 horas.

-Piénsalo de nuevo porque pasó-¿Recuerdas la guitarra?-Finn asintió expectante-Pues, cuando se fueron, la ví ahí y…-Se sonrojó y su mirada viajó rápidamente a sus medias moradas.

-¿Cantaste?-Kurt asintió avergonzado-¡Cantaste!-Gritó entusiasmado-Oh Kurt, es fantástico, yo sabía que podías hacerlo…

-Me escucharon, Finn-Murmuró interrumpiéndolo con una mirada avergonzada-Mi compañero de cuarto-Siguió-Me dijo que era muy bueno, me sonrojé, se me cayó la cara-El gesto de felicidad de Finn se fue transformando en una mueca-Adivina quien era-Su hermano lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin comprender-Un Warbler-Susurró con pesar-Luego me dijeron entre todos si es que quería hacer una audición para unirme a ellos y…-cerró sus ojos sintiéndose el más torpe del mundo al recordarlo-Corrí…

-¡Que tu qué, Kurt Jason Hummel!

Oh dios, Finn a veces simplemente no podía comprender a su hermanito, podía ser un completo tarado en ocasiones. Desde las Nacionales que no paraba de parlotear sobre los famosos Warblers, sobre lo sofisticados que eran, sobre lo bien que cantaban, sobre las canciones modernas que cantaban mientras ellos interpretaban musica de los 90'. No podía haber huido cuando los mismísimos Walbers se lo habían pedido, en carne y hueso, en vivo y en directo.

-Es que…

-¡Kurt porque corriste!-Kurt bajó la mirada sintiéndose en ese mismo momento la persona más estupida del universo-¡Los Warblers, Kurt, Los Warblers te invitaron! ¡Tenías que haber dicho que si en ese mismo instante!-Finn parecía a punto de enloquecer. Kurt sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo, Pero, ¿Por qué dolía tanto escucharla?-Y no me vengas con el cuento de_ "Me sentí mal por eso vine" _Viniste porque estas huyendo, ¡Huyes Kurt! ¡Porque!.

El silencio reinó en la habitación dejando a Finn tranquilizarse un poco, Kurt miraba su camiseta sintiendo que en cualquier momento Finn le tiraría con algo por la cabeza, porque eso merecía, porque era un cobarde, no tenía valor para afrontar las cosas y jamás la tendría, por eso era el más idiota de los idiotas de Idiotalandia-Estas decepcionado ¿Cierto?

-Si, algo-Dijo con un tono seco, punzante, aunque se arrepintió al instante al ver que el castaño se cubría el rostro con las manos-Oye no…-Le quito las manos del rostro descubriendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-Solo no quiero que tomes una desición de la que después vayas a arrepentirte por una tontera.

-¡Finn, no puedo!-Su volumen de voz se elevaba en la habitación, tanto que Finn comenzaba a asustarse, jamás hablaba más alto de un murmuro, era completamente nuevo-¿Por qué diablos es tan difícil comprender?

-No Kurt, tu si puedes, y no logro comprenderte porque estás completamente herrado, en todo lo que dices, en todo lo que piensas, lo sabes, en el fondo se que lo sabes, sabes que cantas mucho mejor que cualquier estudiante de esa academia, porque tienes algo que ellos no: Magia, Kurt, tu tienes magia, a todo lo que haces le pones magia, por eso eres especial. Y por favor, no me digas que no puedes, sabes que es una patraña, el viejo Kurt, el que yo conozco y el que se que todavía vive bajo esa cubierta impermeable que creaste, hubiera pisado cabezas que hubiera hecho falta para conseguir entrar y demostrarles lo que es la musica realmente. Por favor Kurt, te lo pido como hermano, como mejor amigo, no te pierdas esta oportunidad, te lo digo yo, la persona más torpe del mundo.

Esperó unos segundos y rió suavemente ante el monologo de su hermano, Finn lo tomó como una buena señal por lo que se unió a sus dulces risas sin saber exactamente porque y lo rodeó con sus brazos sentándose en el apoya manos del sofá doble donde Kurt se encontraba sentado-Bueno-Dijo después de unos minutos-Creo que tienes razón, antes habría golpeado a Rachel por un solo.

-Eso es-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa secando las lagrimas de sus rosadas mejillas con la manga de su camiseta-Golpea a cualquiera que se interponga entre tu y lo que quieres.

-Bien…Ese no es un muy buen consejo, pero creo que lo seguiré-Dijo aferrándose más a los brazos de su hermano.

-Igual, no creas que no vamos a hablar seriamente de los muchachos de ahí dentro-Kurt lo miró confundido-No me mires con esa cara de borrego, no nací ayer, un colegio lleno de muchachos, un Kurt enamoradizo, tengo que estar atento Kurtie.

Kurt rodó sus ojos riendo ante el comentario de Finn-Hablando de eso, que sucedió con Rachel, exactamente.

-Oh nada, es solo…

-Esto no es nada Finn, estas en cama, con un plato de sopa, y canal de deportes, cuéntame.

-Pues, solo… ¿Recuerdas el incidente del Hotel?

-¿Con…Santana?-Preguntó confundido.

-Ese mismo-Resopló totalmente serio-Adivina quien lo descubrió.

-Oh bien, iré a hacer café y charlamos seriamente ¿Si?

* * *

**NOTA: **_Después de un largo día plagado de emociones, después de el molesto día de escuela y una gimnasia agotadora, y kilos y kilos de tarea, es bueno descansar un poco escribiendo. ¿Les gusto? Veiqvineqb, es muy emocionante esta historia, ¿No es tierno tener un hermano como Finn o.o?. Si, se que en la historia hay más de Kurt que de otra cosa, pero ya verán por que, solo esperen, se pone mejor, solo espero que les haya gustado mucho y que el suspenso de lo que pasé después no les coma la cabeza. Me temo que les tengo que dar una mala noticia, no se cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo, me voy de viaje el Lunes y no tengo ni idea si voy a tener en donde escribir, así que lo más seguro es que nos veamos de nuevo el Lunes 11, si actualizo antes, es un milagro de dios y de la virgen y de todos los santos juntos Dnrewvfneoq. ¡Espero sus comentarios y Reviews! Un saludo :)._


	5. Dreamed of paraparaparadise

_**"Dreamed of paradise"**_

_**Capitulo IV: "Dreamed of para-para-paradise..."**_

* * *

Luego de un viaje no muy largo hacia Westerville, llegó al estacionamiento con un nudo en la garganta. Aunque una tranquilidad le recorrió por el cuerpo cuando notó que en el lugar había solo unos pocos vehículos. Era obvio, muchos de esos muchachos pasaban semanas ahí dentro, lo más probable era que quisieran volver en el fin de semana a sus hogares a visitar a sus familiares. Lo que era mejor para el, a decir verdad, porque así no tenía que dar explicaciones del porque de su dramática retirada del día anterior.

El tiempo en familia del día anterior había ayudado mucho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, habían tenido un almuerzo más o menos normal, aunque claro, a Burt no se le pasaba por alto el hecho de que su hijo tendría que estar en la academia en esos momentos, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, quería tener un momento en familia, lo había extrañado muchísimo en ese poco lapso de tiempo, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no tenía que dejarle de darle importancia, ya había dejado pasar demasiados asuntos y las cosas no habían ido muy bien. Pero en fin, le dio a Kurt un poco de fuerzas para enfrentar lo que obviamente se venía ahora.

Tomó valor suficiente y descendió del auto con la cabeza totalmente baja. Ingresó por la puerta y paz fue lo que encontró, eso terminó de tranquilizarlo completamente, aunque sabía que no estaba solo, algunos ruidos de pasos eran audibles no muy lejanos de donde el se encontraba, por lo que se precipitó a subir a su habitación. Cuando entró, toda la tranquilidad se fue al demonio, era de cobardes correr, pero vamos, a quien iba a engañar, el no era ningún valiente, no iba a poder afrontar las consecuencias, porque sabía que Thad estaba enfadado con el, a juzgar por el rostro enfadado muy diferente al amigable que lo había recibido la primera vez, con el que lo miró cuando dijo un "no" rotundo al tal Wes. Pero ahora estaba ahí, su compañero, sentado en el escritorio, con la vista sobre el libro, golpeando el lápiz sobre la mesa siguiendo el ritmo de la musica sin percatarse de su presencia. Sabía que había sido un error regresar, quizás podía volver en sus pasos y regresar cuando todo haya cesado.

-¿Vas a volver a escapar?-Kurt no se giró solo se mantuvo así, congelado-Kurt…-Susurró colocando una mano en su hombro-Tu perteneces aquí, lo sabes, ¿Por qué huiste?

-¿Por qué?-Se giró quedando frente a frente con Thad-Pues…Porque simplemente no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-Vaya…No puedo creer que digas eso-Siguió a Kurt con la mirada quien se tiraba de espaldas en su cama. Arrastró la silla giratoria hasta donde se encontraba su compañero y se sentó frente a el-Tienes un don, tu voz es especial ¿No puedes aceptar ese regalo acaso?

-No lo entenderías-Murmuró mirando el techo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

-Que cosa Kurt-dijo Thad a punto de perder la cordura-Que no entendería.

-¡No lo entenderías!-Exclamó incorporándose en la cama.

-¡Que diablos no entendería, Kurt! ¡Porque lo único que no entiendo aquí es porque rayos no puedes aceptar esta oportunidad!

-¡No entenderías jamás porque no canto!

-¡Nunca lo entenderé si no me lo cuentas!

-¡Que diablos te hace pensar que te lo contaré!

-¡Porque quiero ayudarte!-Kurt dejó de gritar y unas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro-Quiero ayudarte-Susurró acercándose y rodeando a Kurt con sus brazos-¿Puedes dejarme hacerlo?

Se dejó abrazar por el muchacho sonriendo débilmente-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?-Murmuró luego de un largo silencio.

-Siendo tu amigo, ayudándote a superar esa tonta timidez, porque lo poco que te conozco se que tienes mucho para dar, pero eso no te lo permite-Kurt rió suavemente, Thad lo tomó como una buena señal-¿Me dejas?-Lo abrazó con más fuerza apoyando su quijada en su cabeza-¿Por favor?

-No me queda de otra ¿O si?

-Yo creo que no…

Asintió, simplemente, dejando que Thad lo envolviera con sus brazos por un largo rato, después de todo, Thad había sido demasiado bueno con el, y ni siquiera tenía porque hacerlo-¿Cómo planeas ayudarme exactamente?

-Tú ya verás, Kurt. Ensayaremos hasta que tomes el valor para hacerlo, practicaremos y luego dejarás a todos con la boca abierta, en especial a Blaine-Kurt lo miró confundido por el ultimo comentario-El cree que no podrás hacerlo, pero yo creo que esta celoso, tiene miedo de que seas mejor que el.

¿Mejor que Blaine Anderson? Por dios, Thad Harwood tenía que estar drogado, o quizás solo era la cafeína en su sangre alborotándole la realidad. Podía llegar a admitir que era bueno cantando, pero Blaine era demasiado bueno y era seguro y lindo…Lo había escuchado en las nacionales y podía decir con certeza que, un don nadie como el, jamás podría ser mejor que Blaine Anderson. Simplemente tenía que estar loco, comenzó a reír pensando por un momento que el último comentario era una broma de su compañero.

-Estas bromeando-murmuró entre risas, las cuales se desvanecieron en el aire al notar que a Thad no le hacía gracia, lo observaba con una sonrisa confundida sin entender que le sucedía a Kurt.

-¿Bromear?-Frunció el ceño levemente-¡No! Oh dios, tienes mucho que aprender. Aquí en Dalton, nada, absolutamente nada, es lo que parece. Blaine puede parecer muy seguro sobre el escenario, pero por dentro es una magdalena asustada.

-Vaya…-Murmuró maravillado-Jamás lo hubiera pensado así.

-Es cierto ¿no?-Rió al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Kurt-Yo lo aprendí luego de 7 años de convivencia.

Y así, las semanas pasaron lentamente. Kurt y Thad corrían escabulléndose a media noche por los pasillos de Dalton hacia la sala de ensayos de los Warblers. Luego de un arduo trabajo, habían logrado que Kurt cantara frente a Thad, eso no había sido nada a comparación con lo que venía después, las primeras semanas definitivamente habían sido las más fáciles, luego de unos pocos días, ya cantaba como si nada, y había podido confirmar lo bueno que era, y lo era el doble cuando su dulce voz se fusionaba con las melódicas notas del piano, otra semana trabajosa. Los verdaderos problemas llegaron los últimos días, cuando Thad lo paró en medio del salón y le pidió que se imaginara que estaba en la verdadera audición, el moreno se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación con una sonrisa entusiasmada, la cual se desvaneció por completo al notar como Kurt se congelaba, como sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, llenos de terror, no pestañeaba, como intentaba realizar algún movimiento, pero simplemente su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las ordenes que su mente le daba, como su boca estaba entreabierta pero de ella no salía palabra o sonido alguno y como su piel se empalidecía, más pálida de lo que ya era. Mucho trabajo, muchos problemas, no mucho tiempo, la fecha estimada que Kurt se había prometido a si mismo y a Thad, se acercaba, lentamente, haciendo que la piel de Kurt se erizara con el solo pensarlo.

-Estoy cansado, Thad. ¿No crees que fue mucha práctica por hoy?

-Oh Hummel, ni se te ocurra esquivar esto, mañana es miércoles ¿sabes?-Le dijo sentado desde el sillon de cuero frente al castaño.

-Un… ¿Miércoles cualquiera?-Se hundió de hombros inocentemente.

Si claro, sabía exactamente de que Miércoles hablaba, lo sabía muy bien, había pensado en ello todos los días de ese mes y cada vez que lo recordaba, los pelos se le ponían de punta, se ponía pálido y un montón de mariposas se liberaban alocadamente dentro de su estomago, por favor ¿Mariposas? El término zoológico era más apropiado. ¿En que estaba pensando al aceptar hacer eso con Thad? Era una completa locura, aunque sabia que ya estaba en el barco y ya no podía bajarse de ninguna manera.

-Eso quisieras, señorcito. Mañana es Miércoles 14 de Agosto de 2012, el día en que una personita me prometió que iba a hacer una audición muy especial para cumplir sus sueños, ¿Sabes que? No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me hagas un concierto en Time Square.

-Pides mucho, Thaddy-Se desplomó contra el sillon a su lado.

-Quizás, pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me la cantes de nuevo sin un solo error, así que-Chasqueó sus dedos haciendo rodar los ojos a su compañero-Desde el principio si quieres dormir esta noche.

Suspiró mirándolo de reojo caminando hacia el centro de la habitación, deseaba poder de veras lanzarle dagas con los ojos. Se posicionó en la mitad de la habitación y respiró hondo tratando de sacar afuera todo-_I noticed… tonight… that the…-_¿Se había olvidado la letra? Dios…

-Okey…-Dijo en un suspiro cansado y se levantó caminando hacía Kurt lentamente-Te diré lo que haremos ¿si?-Kurt miraba el piso-Se lo que son los nervios, los sentía más de una vez, es normal, así que, esto harás: mirarás ahí-le levantó la cabeza suavemente de la quijada y señaló al frente-y no importa quien o que este ahí, olvídate de todo, solo piensa en la persona que más quieres en este mundo, eso te tranquilizará, te lo aseguro-Kurt asintió-Inténtalo

_Vamos Kurt, concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate en ella, si, en ella, ella es lo que más quieres aunque no este en este mundo, ella es todo lo que necesitas para olvidarte de todo, enfócate, a parte, a mamá le hubiera encantado que hicieras esta audición, no puedes defraudarla, no más de lo que ya está._

Y quien sabe porque milagro de dios, la virgen y todos los santos juntos, ahí estaba, en frente de fácil 15 chicos de los cuales solo 3 le eran familiares, a capella, solo, bueno, no solo, Thad lo acompañaba con el piano, pero en fin, estaba cantando, cosa que jamás habría imaginado, parecía mentira, pero lo estaba haciendo, y no importaba nada más en ese momento, era solo el con la melodía, no necesitaba nada más.

-_I noticed tonight that the world has been turning, While I've been stood here dithering around, Well I know I said I'd wait around till you need me, But I have to go, I hate to let you down.-_Abrió los ojos por primera vez en toda la interpretación, todavía no había muerto, ni se había desmayado. Los muchachos lo miraban con atención, pero nada de eso lo puso nervioso, se sentía más fuerte que nunca-_But I can't stop now, I've got trouble of my own, Cos I'm short on time, I'm lonely and I'm too tired to talk…_

Por alguna razón, no le gustaba para nada el que ese muchacho esté haciendo una audición, no sabía exactamente el por que, solo sabía con certeza que no quería por ninguna razón que ingresara. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era bueno en algo y no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran así como así, no pretendía compartir bajo ningún punto su puesto de vocalista, eso era seguro. Podía persivir la mirada feroz de Nick por su actitud ya que lo miraba sentado desde el sillon con aire altanero. Quizás el chico era muy bueno, pero de ninguna manera podía permitirle la entrada.

-_I noticed tonight that the world has been turning, While I've been stood here withering away, Well I know I said I wouldn't leave you behind, But I have to go, it breaks my heart to say-_Miró a Thad con una sonrisa, el muchacho se la devolvió desde el piano, no era tan malo en verdad, en realidad era bueno sentirse seguro de esa forma-_That I can't stop now, I've got troubles of my own, Cos I'm short on time, I'm lonely and I'm too tired to talk, To no one back home, I've got troubles of my own, And I can't slow down for no one in town, No I can't stop now-_Sonrió sintiendo que el final se acercaba, las notas del piano iban bajando su intensidad, tomó un poco de aire y siguió-_And I can't slow down for no one in town, And I can't stop now for no one…_

Los aplausos se elevaron por toda la habitación unos segundos después de haber terminado la canción, no se sentía tonto, ni raro ni nada por el estilo, se sentía bien e imaginaba la bella sonrisa de su madre al saber lo que había hecho, definitivamente ahora estaba orgullosa, y lo unico que sentía en su interior era paz, paz con el, paz con el mundo…

* * *

**NOTA: **_Lunes 11 dije, hoy Lunes 2 puedo decir que yo tambien me siento en paz con el mundo al subir el capitulo, perdon por el retraso, las trimestrales llegaron y...Pasaron muchas cosas, puedo decir que en estas cuatro semanas de ausencia crecí un poco, aprendí mucho de la vida que nadie las quiere aprender como tuve que hacerlo, pero en fín, sigo viva, no pasó nada, solo un tropezón. ¡Otro tema! ¿Les gustó? No saben lo que le espera a esta historia, le queda mucho por descubir a Kurt todavía y va a ir aprendiendo muchas cosas de la vida también. ¡Bueno! Me voy a estudiar Biología porque si no mañana me van a matar. Les prometo que voy a subir pasando un día, ya empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, así que tengo mucho más tiempo, ¡Un beso!_


	6. Every time she closed her eyes

**_Dreamed of paradise_**

**_Capitulo V: "Every time she closed her eyes..."_**

* * *

-¿Lo ves Kurt? No era tan malo-Dijo Wes sentado detrás del escritorio una vez que la oleada de aplausos cesó-¿Qué dicen muchachos? Está dentro ¿no?

-¡Claro!-Gritaron todos a coro. Thad abrazó a Kurt con emoción elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede, Anderson?-Preguntó Wes con poca sorpresa, Blaine no podía ser más evidente, sentado con cara de asecino serial observando al muchacho con humo saliéndole de las orejas.

-¿A mi?-Caminó lentamente frente a Kurt con mirada desafiante-Oh nada, nada, solo tengo una duda-frunció el ceño y sonrió malignamente, Kurt lo miró expectante-¿Qué sucederá en las regionales, vas a desmayarte a caso?

-De que estas hablando, idiota—Thad preguntó enfadado al ver la estupida sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de Blaine, simplemente ese muchacho le crispaba los nervios.

-No me mal interpretes, Thaddy, no me gustaría tener ningún accidentado en medio de la presentación.

Bueno, esto era demasiado, si Thad esperaba que pasara la mayor vergüenza de su vida, lo había logrado. Sabía que nadie era tan bueno así como así, ¿Por qué diablos había confiado en el? Definitivamente nunca iba a aprender. Lo sospechaba desde un principio, ni lo conocía, solo era una estupida broma de bienvenida, nunca debió aceptar hacer esa idiotez, tendría que haber dicho que no desde un principio. Retiró el brazo de Thad de su hombro y corrió fuera de la habitación con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, de verdad quería desaparecer de ahí, supuestamente tenía que cambiar las cosas en ese nuevo colegio, pero definitivamente le estaba yendo peor. Ni si quiera sabía a donde se dirigía, solo quería correr lejos.

-Bien hecho, la cagaste, Anderson-Dijo Wes después de un largo silencio parado al lado de Thad tratando de evitar que su compañero cometiera un delito.

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie quería recibir una silla por la cabeza, por lo que nadie emitía un solo sonido, solo miraban asustados y sorprendidos, conociendo a Thad, era capaz de lanzarse sobre Blaine y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconciente, hace mucho que no veían al moreno así, sus ojos lanzaban chispas, estaba colorado, y no era vergüenza, era ira. Wes lo sostenía, no quería tener una visita del director, por lo que tenía que tranquilizar a Thad lo antes posible.

-Ve a hablar con Kurt antes de que te arranque las pestañas-Dijo Thad pausadamente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma

Titubeó un poco antes de apresurarse a salir de la habitación, ¿A dónde iban los chicos tímidos que acababan de recibir su primer ataque verbal de un Warbler? Eso iba a ser demasiado difícil-¡Kurt!-Gritó por el pasillo, definitivamente no estaba ahí-Oh Kurt, donde estas, ¡Kurt!-Salió por la puerta de salida hacía los jardines de Dalton, lo que encontró le rompió el alma en mil pedazos, un sentimiento de culpa le recorrió todo el cuerpo, quería lanzarse sobre la nieve y quedarse ahí hasta que la tierra se lo tragara. El muchacho no parecía percatarse de su presencia, solo sollozaba sobre sus manos sentado en una de las bancas de concreto, mientras los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre sus castaños cabellos. Tragó pesado y caminó suavemente hacia el, vaya que a veces podía pasarse con lo de los celos. Lo miró una vez más, no lo notaba, simplemente estaba apoyado sobre sus piernas, encerrado en su mundo, se sentó a su lado sintiéndose el idiota más grande del universo.

-¿Te…Gusta la nieve?-murmuró sin pensar, ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver la nieve? Lo acababa de lastimar y le preguntaba sobre la nieve…

Podría haber jurado que estaba solo, levantó la vista confundido y lo que encontró terminó de amargarle el día, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y automáticamente miró a la nada en frente de el-Que haces aquí-dijo tajante secando torpemente las lagrimas y acercando sus piernas hacía su pecho.

-Se supone que debo disculparme.

-¿Debo?-Lo miró con una ceja alzada-Por favor, no necesito tu lastima, ¿La broma te salió mal?-Rió irónicamente-Búscate a otro tonto para tu estupida broma.

-¿Broma? Esto no es ninguna broma…

-¿Puedes irte? Quiero estar solo-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia y levantándose de la banca.

-Estoy tratando de disculparme, Kurt, ¿Qué te sucede?-Blaine dijo esto haciéndo que Kurt se detuviera, el moreno se paró detrás de el.

-¿Qué me sucede?-Se giró con furia-¡Que te sucede a ti, Anderson!-Exclamó sorprendiendo a Blaine, había estallado, ya no le importaba nada, donde se encontraban, si alguien se giraba a verlos, nada…

-¿A mi que me sucede? Por que habría de sucederme algo…

-¡Deja de fingir! ¡No se si eres bipolar, idiota o si solo estás loco de atar, pero desde que llegué no paraste de mirarme mal, de tratarme como si te hubiera hecho algo malo! ¡Que te sucede, ni te conozco! ¡Para!

-Por favor, ¿No hiciste nada?-Sonrió irónicamente.

-¡No hice nada! ¡Y si lo hice dímelo, porque ya no entiendo nada!

-Si claro, desde que llegaste lo unico que hiciste fue tratar de apoderarte de mis amigos ¿Y ahora quieres quedarte con mi puesto de vocalista? ¡No quieres mi familia también, mi vida a caso?

-Oh vaya…-Murmuró riéndose sarcásticamente ¿En ese colegio estaban todos locos? Quizás había algo en el agua. Se acercó desafiante a Blaine-No es mi culpa que tengas serios problemas de personalidad, no me interesa quedarme con nada tuyo, te informo que tengo una vida. Tus amigos fueron demasiado buenos conmigo, son muy buenas personas y no creo que te dejen por mí si ya no te dejaron antes conociendo lo idiota que eres. Te recomiendo terapia, tres veces a la semana, pero a mi me dejas en paz, ya sufrí demasiado abuso en mi antigua secundaria y no pienso sufrirlo aquí y menos por un pitufo rizado como tu.

-¿A…a…abuso?-Tartamudeó sorprendido, de pronto comprendió todo, cada uno de los recuerdos vinieron a el como un baldazo de agua fría, si antes se sentía tonto, ahora se sentía un reverendo estupido.

¿Enserio había mencionado el abuso? Tenía que controlar su bocota cuando perdía los estribos-Olvídalo y déjame en paz-Dijo cortante caminando hacía la puerta.

-¡Kurt!-Lo tomó de la muñeca evitando que se fuera. El castaño intentó liberarse del agarre, pero le fue imposible, lo miró enfadado-¡Suéltame!

-¿Abuso?-Preguntó preocupado ignorando la petición de Kurt.

-¡No te importa, sueltame!

-¡Kurt habla conmigo!

-¡Porque Blaine, no lo entenderías, nunca te sucedió y no creo que te suceda! ¿Quieres reírte un rato a caso? Suel…-Las palpitaciones en su cabeza se hacían cada vez más intensas, eran cási insoportables, un zumbido en su oído no lo dejaba pensar, la vista se le nublaba, sentía las piernas de gelatina, ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Ya no sentía el frío, no sentía nada…

-¿Kurt?-El muchacho comenzaba a asustarle, simplemente estaba parado ahí, tildado, como ido, no daba respuesta a nada, algo le sucedía. La desesperación lo invadió cuando las rodillas de Kurt tocaron el piso, pronto estaba desplomado contra el suelo-¡Kurt! ¡Kurt por el amor de dios, que te sucede!-Golpeaba sus mejillas intentando que el muchacho reaccionara, pero no conseguía lograrlo-Dios…-Murmuró ya en pánico.

-¡Pero que…!-Thad corrió junto a algunos de los muchachos junto a Blaine-¡Que rayos hiciste! ¡Lo golpeaste!-Gritó sosteniéndolo contra la nieve a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Thad, suéltalo!-Exclamó Nick sosteniendo a Thad de los hombros tratando de separarlos.

-¡Le hiciste algo y te juro que te matare, Anderson, me hartaste, tu y tus estupidos celos, no tenías por que golpear a Kurt, se suponía que venías a disculparte!-Thad exclamaba dejándose arrastrar por Nick.

Los demás estaban alrededor de Kurt mirando preocupados tratando de descifrar que le había sucedido. Era un milagro tener a Trent ahí, su padre era uno de los mejores médicos de Ohio, y aunque el muchacho definitivamente no le corría los genes de su padre y era un inútil en lo que a medicina respectaba, sabía de primeros auxilios, por lo que por lo menos sabía poner una bandita elástica.

-Llévenlo a un hospital ya chicos. Está pálido y helado-Dijo Trent con el rostro preocupado.

Blaine, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Kurt en sus brazos y corrió hacía su auto ignorando por completa a Wes, el cual caminaba con paso acelerado detrás de el intentando saber que diablos pretendía hacer-¡Blaine a donde rayos lo llevas!-Blaine no contestaba, solo quería llevarlo a un lugar seguro-¡Blaine, por el amor de dios!

-¡Que Wesley!-se detuvo frente a su auto-¡A un hospital, ahí lo llevo!-Dijo colocando a Kurt en el asiento trasero de su auto.

Por dios, ¿Podía ser peor? Aunque el hospital no estaba demasiado lejos, a Blaine le pareció una eternidad, quería llegar ya, no sabía que le sucedía a Kurt. Lo unico de lo que tenía certeza era que tenía a un muchacho pálido, helado e inconciente en su auto y ni si quiera sabía el por que. Solo sabía que si le sucedía algo, no solo Thad se tiraría sobre el, sino todos los Warblers, a parte, no podría perdonarselo. Se sentía culpable, responsable, aunque no había hecho nada para que el muchacho estuviera así ¿O si?

¿Puede ayudarme, por favor?-Le dijo Blaine con Kurt en los brazos a la mujer sentada detrás del escritorio en la recepción del hospital de Westerville.

-Claro tesoro, por aquí-Dijo la mujer rubia con rostro preocupado, lo dirigió hacia una de las camillas que habían en un costado. Lo depositó en el mueble y un grupo de medicos lo llevaron de prisa hacia una de las salas la cual tenía un cartel que rezaba: "Urgencias".Mientras lo veía alejarse, sentía que el era el culpable de todo, se sentía fatal, ya había visto esa escena, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras recordaba lo sucedido, no quería tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo, de veras que no lo deseaba.

-Todo estará bien-La mujer le sonrió mientras lo guiaba a una hilera de sillas que se encontraban al frente de la sala donde habían ingresado a Kurt. Una vez ahí, no pudo hacer más que llorar, no quería ser el culpable de algo como lo de esa vez con Mark, oh dios, como extrañaba a su hermano, su madre le había dicho una y otra vez que no había sido su culpa, pero, vamos, lo había sido, si tan solo lo hubiera defendido de esos idiotas, quizás el seguiría aquí, con su sonrisa tan radiante, con sus comentarios tan oportunos…Lo necesitaba, pero lamentablemente no lo podía traer de vuelta a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo. Y ahora, estaba ahí, en una situación tan similar, no iba a permitir que terminara en lo mismo, no podía dejar que sucediera, no lo iba a permitir.

-Blaine-Murmuró Thad acariciando sus cabellos intentando lograr que el moreno levantara la cabeza de sus piernas. Se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Thad-sollozó abrazándose a su torso con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsolado en su pecho-Lo…Lo siento, yo no queria…Dios…

-Tranquilo-Acarició sus rizos negros-Lo se, todo estará bien…

-Chicos-Un hombre con bata blanca y unos ateojos en la mano los interrumpió, se veía preocupado, aunque su rostro estaba cansado-¿Son algo de Kurt Hummel?

-Amigos ¿Cómo está?-Thad preguntó ansioso.

-Necesito hablar urgente con la persona a cargo, estoy algo preocupado, lo ingresamos hace poco, por lo que no tenemos demasiados conocimientos, pero tengo algunas teorías, necesito hacer algunos estudios para asegurarme.

-Nosotros ubicaremos a su padre, pero ¿Estará bien?-Dijo Thad rogando que solo fuera un desmayo de ayuno.

-No lo sé muchachos, nada es definitivo aún. Solo…-Suspiró con fuerza-Ubiquen a su padre ¿si?-El hombre dijo esto para alejarse y luego desaparecer por un largo pasillo.

Oh dios, los medicos solo decían "Urgente" cuando de veras lo era, ese hombre no parecía estar jugando, algo le sucedía a Kurt, y definitivamente algo malo. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir los sollozos que luchaban con salir de su pecho. El era el culpable de todo, de eso ya no cabían dudas. A veces solo deseaba no ser tan el, tan Anderson.

-¡Blaine! Tranquilo, todo estará bien, iré a hablar por telefono al director, el tiene que tener el número de su padre-Blaine asintió soltando lentamente el torso de Thad. No mucho tiempo pasó, pero Thad apareció con el rostro totalmente desfigurado, Blaine lo miró asustado.

-Thad que…

-Viene en camino-murmuró-Y te aseguro que no está muy feliz.

* * *

El sabía que algun día tendría que volver al hospital, pero no se imaginaba que tendría que hacerlo por su hijo, imaginaba que quizás volvería atado a una camilla con veinte enfermeros tratando de hacerle un estudio del corazón. Sentía que una nube lo rodeaba a medida que se acercaba al escritorio donde se encontraba la mujer de recepción, no sentía absolutamente nada, solo quería verlo, saber que le había sucedido, tener la certeza de que estaba bien. En cuanto Paul lo llamó y le contó lo sucedido, sintió un deja vú, ya lo había vivido, el desmayo, la llamada al taller desde el trabajo de Kate, el viaje al hospital, y bueno…El resto prefería olvidarlo. Ahora solo quería saber que lo unico verdaderamente suyo que le quedaba en el mundo este bien.

-Hola, soy Burt Hummel y…

-¿Padre de Kurt Hummel?-Preguntó un medico que tenía un vaso descartable de café en la mano mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. El hombre le extendió la mano a Burt, quien la estrechó débilmente-Soy el medico de su hijo, me tranquiliza mucho que usted esté aquí por fin…

-¡Donde esta!-Exclamó desesperado-¿Cómo está? ¿Bien?

Resopló con fuerza-Acompañeme a mi oficina, hay algunas cuestiones que me gustarían conversar con usted-Dijo con voz firme

El hombre caminó junto al medico, algo definitivamente malo le sucedía a Kurt, lo sentía, a parte, los medicos jamás invitaban tan cortésmente a entrar a las oficinas si no era que se tratara de algo realmente serio. En su recorrido, pudo ver a dos muchachos en la sala de espera, tenían uniformes similares al de su hijo, por lo que suponía que eran algo de el. Estaban totalmente en silencio, y uno de ellos se comía las uñas nerviosamente. Les sonrió suavemente, a pesar de todo, le agradaba que Kurt hubiera podido hacer amigos que se preocupaban tanto por el.

Una vez en la oficina, el hombre de la bata comenzó a hablar-Mire, hay cosas preocupantes en la piel de su hijo: Presenta hematomas internos muy desagradables, esta demasiado pálida y tiene extrañas manchas, por lo que mandé a hacer estudios y creo que…

-Oh, pero Kurt siempre fue pálido, y los hematomas son solo producto de un abusivo de su antigua secundaria-Dijo Burt tratando de convenserce de que no era nada serio.

-¿Cómo explica el desmayo?

-¿Ayuno?

-Mire ¿Puedo llamarlo Burt?-Hummel asintió-Bien Burt, estos son los resultados de los estudios-Colocó un sobre blanco sobre el escritorio, el hombre los miró aterrorizado-Quisiera abrirlos junto a usted, pero antes quiero hacerle una pregunta-Suspiró-¿Algún miembro directo de su familia tenía algun tipo de cancer?

¿_Cancer?...Dios. _De pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas, sentía desfallecer-Su…Su madre tenía leucemia…

-Lo que pensé-Dijo con pesar.

…

* * *

**NOTA: **_La historia tomó un giro inesperado, y ahora va esto: Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de lo que sucede, se que es un tema fuerte, pero me parecía que era bueno tocarlo, ya que en realidad, la historia se basa en ello. Se que a algunos, el tema simplemente les parece intocable, pero yo creo que el cancer es algo muy importante, algo del que todos tenemos, debemos, tener conocimiento, por lo que bueno…Aquí está, y van a ver muchos datos sobre la enfermedad, a parte de hacer a la historia mucho más interesante, los va a mantener informados sobre lo que es, como se lo trata, los síntomas blablabla, espero que les agrade la idea tanto como a mi me gustó. _

_**En memoria de Verónica Raffa, la mejor persona del mundo que tenía esta asquerosa enfermedad. La mujer más buena que conocí en mi vida, para ella va la historia. **_


	7. When she was just a litle girl

_**Dreamed of paradise.**_

_**Capitulo VI: "When she was just a girl..." **_

* * *

Ya habían pasado por lo menos 6 horas, los Warblers habían llamado por lo menos unas 15 veces haciendo que algunas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí miraran molestas a los muchachos. No sabían absolutamente nada sobre Kurt, lo unico que sabían era que por lo menos ya lo habían sacado de la sala de urgencias. Suponían que ese hombre que habían visto hace unos momentos era el padre de Kurt, era cási calcado, y tenía esos ojos tan característicos, tenía que ser su familia. Blaine se había dormido sollozando sobre Thad hace por lo menos dos horas, había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que era bueno descansar un poco, por lo que Thad cayó dormido al poco tiempo. Su cuello dolía, puesto que Blaine pesaba más de lo que aparentaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura, necesitaba un café urgente.

-¿Blaine?-Susurró moviéndose con cuidado tratando de buscar una posición más cómoda sin golpear a su compañero-¿Estás dormido?

-Ya no, Thad-Murmuró con la voz ronca. Se incorporó en su asiento desperezándose.

-¿Estas mejor, no?-Blaine asintió sin saber muy bien a que venía la pregunta-Yo ya no tengo tantos deseos de golpearte, así que te lo preguntaré, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pues-Suspiró recapitulando todo lo sucedido-Lo encontré llorando, me estaba por disculpar cuando salió con un montón de cosas estupidas como que necesitaba terapia y cosas así entonces…-Hizo una pausa ¿Debía comentarle a Thad sobre el abuso? Tenía entendido que ambos eran muy amigos, pero no tenía la certeza si había llegado a comentarle eso-Se desmayó-Dijo dando por terminada la charla.

-¿Se desmayó?-Dijo Thad con poco convencimiento-¿Tan así? ¿Se desmayó, y ya?

-Exacto-Murmuró evitando la mirada de su compañero.

-Pero…De que hablaron, por que se enfadó o…No entiendo Blaine, las personas no se desmayan así como así-Hizo una pausa comprendiendo de pronto todo-Le echaste algo en cara ¿no?

-No…-Murmuró-Bueno si, algo.

-¿Quieres contármelo?-Blaine no contestó, solo bajaba la mirada lentamente-Por eso tu actitud este mes, por eso esa estupidez hoy en la sala de ensayos, ¿Estabas celoso?-El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, _el que calla, otorga, _pensó Thad-Blaine, no tienes porque estarlo, tu eres el vocalista, estas en la cima, y nadie va a sacarte de ahí, y lo que yo haya estado tanto con Kurt estas ultimas semanas era porque lo estaba ayudando con algunos asuntos, no te quiero menos porque Kurt haya aparecido, sigues siendo mi hermano, mi irritante hermano menor, y lo serás siempre.

-¿De veras?-Murmuró levantando la vista del suelo.

-De veras, tonto. Ahora déjate de idioteces que tenemos mucho de que ocuparnos ahora.

Una enfermera se acercó a ellos con suavidad-¿Chicos?-Murmuró atrayendo la atención de ambos-Pueden verlo si quieren, ya despertó y puede que esté de humor. Quizás le hace mejor ver algunos rostros familiares.

Se miraron con los ojos encentellados. No había muerto, tampoco estaba en coma, tenían la esperanza de que solo fuera un descenso del azúcar brusco, nada grave, este pensamiento hizo que a Blaine se le intensificara las ansias de verlo, necesitaba saber que en realidad estaba bien, no quería otra cosa en estos momentos, solo verlo…

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, una punzada se hizo presente en sus sienes. Un rayo de luz que se coló por sus pestañas hizo que cerrara sus parpados con fuerza sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza era cási insoportable. Comenzó a luchar nuevamente para abrir los ojos, la punzada seguía ahí, aunque menos fuerte. Las paredes eran blancas, absolutamente no era su cuarto, ni ningún sitio familiar, era todo muy extraño. Trató incorporarse, pero un dolor en el brazo hizo que se lanzara contra su espalda, el dolor se intensificó viajando a todo su cuerpo. Observó su brazo para ver de donde provenía el dolor, tenía una aguja ahí, alzó su mirada un poco, era un suero, y en su dedo tenía un pequeño aparatito que estaba conectado a un monitor que marcaba líneas incesantemente, mientras hacía un molesto ruidito de "bip". Tocó su cuerpo, las ropas eran ásperas, sus prendas no eran, las observó con curiosidad, era una bata de hospital. Estaba en un hospital, de eso ya no cabía dudas, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Solo recordaba la discusión con Blaine, y luego…Todo estaba en blanco. La puerta se abrió con cuidado haciendo un suave chirrido, de ella salió una enfermera bajita y morena.

-¿Como te sientes, Kurt?-Murmuró la mujer acercándose con suavidad.

-Mal, me duele todo ¿Sabe que sucedió?, digo, porque estoy aquí.

-Tranquilo-dijo la mujer ayudando a Kurt a sentarse-déjame ver tus ojos-Los abrió suavemente para luego tocar con cuidado su frente, hizo una mueca mientras retiraba la mano de su rostro ¿Qué diablos sucedía? Le extendió una píldora un vaso de agua que tenía a un costado. Kurt la miró con extrañeza-Tómala, te ayudará a bajar la fiebre.

-¿Fiebre?-Dijo confundido tomando la píldora con desconfianza-¿Tengo fiebre?

-Vuelas en fiebre, muchacho-Acarició sus cabellos-Te hará sentir mejor, te lo prometo-Hizo una pausa esperando que tomara la píldora para luego retirarle con suavidad el vaso de la mano-Tus amigos querían saber que estabas bien, es mejor que te vean-Sonrió calidamente ante el ceño fruncido de Kurt-¡Pasen chicos!

Genial, visitas, y nada menos que de ellos dos. ¿Qué querían? ¿Reírse un rato, o simplemente verlo para no sentirse tan culpables? Les mantuvo la mirada fría a medida que avanzaban por la sala. La enfermera simplemente se escabulló por la puerta dándoles una palmada en el hombro a los dos muchachos. Seguro no quería presenciar lo que estaba por suceder.

La enfermera les había pedido antes de entrar discreción, les había dicho que no quizás no era el mismo Kurt, que su humor era diferente, por lo que tenían que tener cuidado. No les había dicho el por que, pero ahora lo veían con sus propios ojos, su rostro estaba del color del papel, totalmente blanco, tenía pequeñas manchitas parecidas a unas pecas, sus ojos estaban de un tono amarillento, tenía unas ojeras que nunca habían visto en la perfecta piel del castaño. Su pelo había perdido todo su brillo, era totalmente diferente. Avanzaron con mucho cuidado, el muchacho los observaba tratando de estrangularlos con la mirada.

-¿Quieren divertirse un rato?-Dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.

-Kurt, vinimos a ver como estabas…-murmuró Thad tomando asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla del castaño.

-No necesito su lastima ¿si?

-No es…Lastima, nos preocupamos.

-Claro, después de lo que me hicieron pasar…-Alzó una ceja manteniendo la mirada fría.

-Si…Hablando de eso-Miró a Blaine molesto quien seguía en la puerta observando como si de un fantasma se tratara, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara-Queríamos disculparnos, quiero que sepas que lo de la audición no fue ninguna broma, cuando salgas de aquí, si tienes ganas, tu puesto sigue ahí, intacto. Solo fueron los celos tontos de Blaine, ya hablamos de eso-Miró molesto a Blaine-Nadie estuvo de acuerdo con su actitud, y el…-Su telefono comenzó a vibrar dentro de su blazer-Oh, es Wes-Susurró mirando la pantalla-iré a contestar, Blaine, dile a Kurt lo que hablamos.

Kurt observaba a Blaine en silencio, aún con frialdad. En la habitación casi se podía sentir el frío de la nieve de afuera, el moreno simplemente evitaba su mirada, lo lastimaba, lo hacía sentirse peor de lo que antes se sentía. Se sentía nervioso, al parecer no solo el pensaba que todo había sido su culpa, Kurt también lo culpaba, y tenía razón. Pero en fin, estaba ahí ya, no podía huir, tenía que estar ahí con el y arreglarlo todo, sentía una necesidad de hacerlo. Se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba Thad y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos observando a Kurt, él le mantenía la mirada.

-Kurt-Suspiró para llenar la falta de palabras.

-No te acomodes mucho, no te quedarás mucho tiempo-Dijo con molestia.

-No te confundas, no me iré, no pienso hacerlo-Blaine dijo esto para luego echarse para atrás contra el respaldo de la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh, no me interesa que este enchufado a veinte aparatos y todote de vueltas, te quedas un minuto más y vas a conocerme enfadado.

-¿Apostamos?-Respondió con mucha tranquilidad alzando una ceja.

Abrió su boca para responderle al moreno, no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con Blaine. Cerró sus parpados con el objetivo de tranquilizarse y resopló indignado-¿Puedes irte? No tengo ganas de pelear contigo.

-¿Y quién está discutiendo?-Se hundió de hombros, Kurt rodó sus ojos resoplando una vez más-Voy a quedarme, voy a cuidarte y no me interesa en lo absoluto si la idea te agrada.

-¡Blaine no te necesito! ¡No necesito tu lastima, tu culpa! ¿Por qué diablos insistes?

Se acercó a Kurt un buen trecho al rostro de Kurt aun manteniendo increíblemente la tranquilidad en su voz. El castaño solo se mantuvo ahí, sorprendido por la cercanía-Aunque es difícil de creer, puedes encontrar un amigo en mi, se que dije muchas cosas tontas, pero solo estaba molesto y te pido perdón, cantas hermoso y nadie debe decirte lo contrario. Me puse celoso por que la verdad es que…Una de las pocas cosas que hago bien es eso, cantar, y pensaba que con tu llegada todo Blaine Anderson se iría al caño. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, estoy loco de atar, soy bipolar, un idiota y no solo necesito terapia tres veces a la semana, necesito internarme en un psiquiátrico. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí reconocer que hice las cosas mal, pero no quiero que pienses de ninguna manera que esto es lastima, que me disculpo solo porque estas en un hospital, todo es verdadero y creo que si me dejas, quizás podría llegar a caerte bien, tenemos más en común de lo que crees.

Lo observó un buen rato en silencio, estaba sorprendido, no solo por el monologo, si no por el gesto, había conocido a un Blaine tan distinto de cómo ahora se mostraba, tan sincero, genuino, puro, que simplemente se sentía extraño, no sabía que debía responderle, y se sentía mareado, se sentía así porque los pardos del moreno estaban totalmente mezclados con el celeste de su mirada, era extraordinario, y podía sentir la respiración de Blaine sobre su rostro, se acercaba cada vez más y más quedando a unos escasos centímetros. Pronto sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, apoyó su mano en la camilla para evitar caer sobre Kurt, y cuando estaba a punto de concretar el acto, una voz gruesa hizo que cási le diera un paro cardiaco a Blaine.

-Disculpa muchacho-El médico los interrumpió haciendo sobresaltar a Blaine. El hombre carraspeo dándose cuenta de que un ambiente incomodo se había instalado en toda la habitación. Luego de unos segundos, ingresó el hombre que habían visto pasar hacía unas horas, debía ser el papá de Kurt, pero se veía cansado, con los ojos hinchados, al parecer había estado llorando, se veía triste aunque le sonreía a Blaine débilmente-¿Nos permitirías? Tenemos que charlar con Kurt-Dijo el médico sacando de su ensimismamiento a Blaine.

-Cla…Claro-Y con pasos vacilantes caminó fuera de la habitación devolviéndole al hombre de los ojos celestes verdosos una sonrisa avergonzada.

Burt Hummel se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el médico tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba posicionada al lado de la camilla-Papá-murmuró Kurt en medio del abrazo-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto sintiendo que algo malo sucedía, su padre simplemente le sonrío cansadamente, se sentó en la orilla de la camilla tomando la mano de su hijo.

-Kurt…-Suspiro, a veces su trabajo podía ser el peor de todos ¿Cómo le decía a un muchacho de 16 años que tenía leucemia? ¿Cómo le decía que hoy podía vivir feliz y mañana ya no despertar?-En cuanto llegaste, supe que algo malo sucedía. Principalmente porque las personas no se desmayan así como así, cuando eso sucede es porque a tu cuerpo le está sucediendo algo. Tienes machas, ronchas feas y grandes hematomas en tu piel. Por lo que te extraje un poco de sangre y envié a hacer algunos estudios-Hizo una pausa bajando su mirada al sobre que tenía sobre su regazo, la vista confundida de Kurt viajó confundida al objeto-Los leí junto a tu padre, aquí dice que…Tus defensas están peligrosamente bajas y tienes…-Suspiró pesado-Tienes células malignas en tu torrente sanguíneo.

-Papá…-Murmuró mirando a su padre confundido buscando respuestas-No comprendo, ¿Qué significa?

Acarició el cabello de su hijo con mucha suavidad mientras luchaba con contener en sus ojos las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar-Significa que tu mamá no solo te heredó el cabello y el talento.

-¿Heredar?-Frunció el ceño-Papá no te entiendo…

-Kurt, hace cuanto que no te sientes hambriento-Interrumpió el médico haciendo confundir aún más a Kurt.

-Pues no lo se…Hace unos años, ¿A que viene eso?

-¿Por qué dejaste de practicar tenis? Me enteré de que eras muy bueno.

-Creo…Creo que me deprimí, yo…Me sentía cansado, no tenía ganas de…

-¿Cómo explicas el desmayo de esta mañana?-Kurt abrió la boca pero automáticamente la cerró, no tenía una respuesta coherente para ello-Kurt, mírate-Le extendió un espejo la imagen que el objeto le devolvió no fue para nada placentera, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con solo observarse, estaba destrozado, nunca se había visto así, ni si quiera con los moretones que los puños de Kafrosky le producían-Todo eso-Continuó el hombre mientras Kurt observaba helado el espejo-La palidez, las manchas, tus ojos, la falta de apetito, el desgano, la fiebre y el desmayo son síntomas.

-¿Síntomas?-Dijo dejando de lado el espejo-¿Síntomas de qué?

-Tienes leucemia, Kurt-El médico bajó automáticamente la mirada a sus manos que estaban entrelazadas entre sí sobre sus piernas al notar el desconcierto en el rostro de Kurt-No se sabe el origen, rara vez es hereditario, pero tu llevabas una vida muy sana y un pariente directo tuyo tenía este tipo de enfermedad, así que…Llegamos a la conclusión que no queda otra respuesta.

-¿Voy a morirme?-Susurro con voz temblorosa luego de unos minutos con las lagrimas recorriéndole por las mejillas, ni padre ni médico contestaron-¿Mi destino será el mismo que el de mi madre? ¿Meses y meses de inyecciones, barbijos, antibióticos y tratamientos inútiles para después yacer sobre una cama?-Decía entre sollozos.

-No lo sé con exactitud, Kurt. La enfermedad la tienes hace mucho tiempo, solo que en estos últimos meses se intensificó y está destruyendo tu sistema inmune, el desmayo de hoy fue solo una advertencia.

-Papá…-Sollozó al hombre quien miraba las sabanas tratando de disimular las lagrimas-Quiero irme a casa…

-Debes quedarte, Kurt, solo unos días.

-Pero papá, quiero irme…

-Prometo que me quedaré aquí, y luego cuando te dejen salir, iremos a tomar un helado-Le sonrío suavemente acariciando su mejilla-Solo son unos pocos días. Harán unos cuantos estudios más, repondrán tus defensas y luego volveremos a casa.

-¿Lo prometes?-Preguntó sintiendo un temblor en todo su cuerpo.

-Claro que lo prometo, hijo. No pienso moverme de aquí, ahora descansa, aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

-No quiero dormir…Quiero saber que estaré bien.

-Y lo estarás-Dijo Burt ignorando su angustia-Porque vamos a hacer todo lo posible y no sucederá nada-Comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, eso siempre relajaba a Kurt, pero ahora no daba resultado, seguía sollozando y no podía culparlo, le acababan de dar la peor noticia de su vida. Le hizo un gesto al medico de que ya se podía ir, el hombre asintió y salió de la habitación con cuidado. El se recostó al lado de su pequeño hijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, iba a ser difícil, su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, pero se iba a encargar de que su pequeño no sufriera en lo absoluto, iba a estar ahí para él en todo momento.

* * *

**NOTA:**_ Se me hace cada vez más difícil escribir esto, cada vez que me imagino las cosas que deben sufrir las personas con esta enfermedad…Me dan ganas de gritar…de llorar de bronca, ¡AGH! No se…Perdón por la demora, la verdad es que estuve de viaje y deje mi cuadernillo en casa. Kurt tiene que afrontar una seguidilla de bofetadas de la vida, que, queramos o no, es inevitable, simplemente suceden…Solo que a veces es difícil pensar por que pasan, pero pierdan cuidado, no las afrontará solo. Gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho. Espero que les haya gustado, ahora si me comprometo en vida y alma que voy a subir pasando un día. Espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, que por cierto es uno de los que más me hizo llorar de toda la historia. Un abrazo muy, muy, grande. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia._


	8. But she expected the world

_**Dreamed of paradise.**_

_**Capitulo VII: ****She expected the world...****  
**_

* * *

Se sentía en paz con el universo, había sido demasiado maduro para ser él, había admitido sus errores y había pedido perdón. Por otra parte, había una revolución en todo su cerebro, ¿Acababa de casi besar a Kurt Hummel? Se sentía torpe por haber sido interrumpido, quizás podría haber contestado un montón más de preguntas que comenzaban a surgir en su interior si concretaba ese acto, quizás podría haber sabido que tanto le producía Kurt, porque tenía tantos sentimientos distintos cuando se trataba de él. También se sentía inquieto, le angustiaba el so saber que era tan importante que el medico tenía que decirle a Kurt, parecía muy preocupado, y su padre evidentemente había estado llorando, quería saber algo para estar un poco más tranquilo. Para colmo, Thad estaba quien sabe donde hablando con Wes y no tenía con quien hablar ni descargarse.

¿A dónde rayos se había metido? Era Thad Harwood, Thad Harwood jamás tardaba demasiado hablando por teléfono, a no ser que se tratase de Brooke. Comenzaba a desesperarse, y las enfermeras también, lo veían caminar de un lado para el otro y golpear su pie en el piso incesantemente. De pronto se paró en frente de la puerta correspondiente a la habitación de Kurt. Hizo puntitas de pie para poder observar por la pequeña ventanita que sucedía, quizás no estaba bien, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Kurt lloraba, su papá también, el médico tenía la cabeza baja y no decía una sola palabra, ¿Qué sucedía?

-¡Blaine!-Thad exclamo haciendo que al moreno casi le diera un infarto-Wes me dijo que…

-Silencio, Thad-Susurró interrumpiendo a su compañero.

-Oh, pero Blainey-Dijo en voz baja-Si quieres espiar hazlo bien, cuando salgamos de aquí estoy dispuesto a regalarte una copia de "Espionaje para tontos"

-Cállate y vamos por un café, Harwood, necesito contarte algo-Dijo rodando sus ojos. Thad rió y caminó por el pasillo que se dirigía fuera del hospital.

* * *

Su vida estaba completa y absolutamente arruinada. Si ya era mala, esto remataba un año desastroso. Tenía los días contados y eso no le hacía nada de gracia, y había tenido que pasar una semana entera en un horrible hospital rodeado de agujas, sueros y enfermeras que iban y venían. Simplemente esa semana había sido la peor de su vida, solo quería regresar a su hogar y pasar el resto de su vida tirado en una cama esperando a que al cáncer se le diera por terminar de destruirlo.

Ahora que estaba tranquilo en su casa, podía decir que quizás eso había sido pensar como un muchacho inmaduro, el mismo médico se lo había dicho, así como podían pasar días u horas, podían pasar semanas meses o hasta años. Esto no lo tranquilizaba demasiado, pero sabía que aún tenía mucho por hacer en la tierra. Había pensado mucho en su futuro, no sabía si era que aún no tenía la madurez suficiente para asimilar lo que le sucedía, pero no sentía miedo a morir, se sentía bastante tranquilo en ese sentido, sabía que un día solo…Todo se acabaría, quizás no iba a llegar a responder muchas preguntas tenía, quizás se iría sin experimentar muchas cosas, pero…Solo iba a llegar, un día y era algo que iba a pasar, por a más médicos que lo llevasen, todos les dirían lo mismo, el tiempo era indefinido, y ni un adivino podría decirle exactamente lo que quería saber.

Lo que sí le dolía era tal vez ver a su padre sufrir tanto, a toda su familia en definitiva, no le gustaba ser la causa de tanta tristeza en su hogar, aun que trataban de demostrarse fuertes, podía escuchar los sollozos de su padre a media noche, y esto lo ponía un poco mal, aun que, ¿Qué se hacía en esas circunstancias? Solo quería disfrutar lo más posible lo poco o mucho que le quedara de vida. No quería pensar mucho en su enfermedad, aun que sabía que no debía descuidarse de ella. Habían acordado con su padre que esperarían unos días antes de volver a Dalton, aún estaba un poco débil física y anímicamente, y debía decir que lo de Blaine todavía le revolvía el estomago. Solo pensar lo que podría haber pasado, simplemente le hacía sentirse de un modo tan extraño que…Jamás había sentido, y no sabía si debía sentirse asustado, feliz, enojado. Solo era algo tan nuevo que no sabía como reaccionar ante ello, por lo que había decidido simplemente ignorar por un tiempo esa escena de su mente, quizás así podría acomodarla un poco, y lo había logrado manteniendo su cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, aunque no podía negar lo mucho que Blaine Anderson le movía el piso.

Un ruido proveniente de la sala sacó a Kurt de su ensimismamiento, quizás era su torpe hermano que había tropezado con algo en la sala, pero luego de pensarlo bien, Finn estaba en la escuela, Carole en la casa de su hermana, y su padre en el taller. Dejó su libro en la mesa de luz para poder escuchar un poco más, estaban subiendo las escaleras, sea lo que sea se estaba acercando haciendo un increíble alboroto. Tendría que haberse ido con su padre, quizás ahí podría haber estado más seguro, ¿Debía llamar a la policía? Esperó un poco más, la puerta de su habitación lentamente se abrió, su respiración comenzó a hacerse acelerada y entrecortada, cuando por fin estuvo abierta, encontró a 12 grandísimos idiotas que adoraban darle infartos en vez de un asesino con un cuchillo de carnicero.

-¿Quieren, por favor, no volver a hacer eso?-Dijo Kurt recuperando el ritmo de su respiración.

-Oh dios-Santana rodó sus ojos-Daltonlandia te esta haciendo más llorón, magdalena.

Suspiró por el comentario de la latina, aunque sonrió un poco, después de todo estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo-¿No tendrían que estar en McKinley?

-Tendríamos-Dijo Puck con aires altivos-Pero gracias a mí, no lo estamos.

-Si, y hablando de eso, tendríamos que regresar pronto-Dijo Rachel hablando aceleradamente como acostumbraba-Schuster no nos va a cubrir por todo el día y no quiero arriesgarme a una suspensión, ¿Saben lo mal que se vería eso en mi informe? Sería una mancha permanente y no creo que NYADA quiera recibir a una chica que se escapó de clases…

-¡Cállate de una vez, Berry!-Exclamó la porrista irritada de tantas palabras que Rachel emitía en tan pocas fracciones de segundos.

-Mira Kurt-Brittany se acercó con una tarjeta en sus manos y se la extendió con una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, una montaña de escarcha cayó sobre su pecho dejando a la vista un dibujo hecho con crayones de colores de un unicornio y un grupo de chicos alrededor del mítico animalito. Comenzó a reír despacito mientras recodaba la historia de los unicornios y de las cebras que la rubia le contaba cuando se sentía triste, siempre le decía que él era el unicornio más maravilloso que jamás hubiera visto. Saliendo de otra persona, eso podría haber sido un insulto. Pero la muchacha era demasiado buena y pura como para herir u ofender intencionalmente, era demasiado pura y buena, y cuando la conocías bien, podías sacarte la primera impresión de rubia tonta, y podía jurar que la veía en diez años atrás de un escritorio defendiendo a personas en una corte.

-Oh, Britt-Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios al ver el brillo en los ojos de la rubia- Es hermosa, me encanta, muchas gracias.

-Tiene muchos brillos mágicos para que te cures lo más pronto posible-Dijo abrazando con suavidad a Kurt.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor, ¿Sabes?

-¡Lo ves, Santana!-Exclamó de pronto sobresaltando a todos en la habitación, hasta a la misma Santana que muchas veces era la única capaz de comprenderla-¡El hombre de la librería no quería creerme cuando le dije que los brillos eran para curar a mi unicornio!

Todos rieron un poco confundidos con el argumento de Brittany-¡Eso dijo!-Dijo Kurt fingiendo la misma indignación de su amiga-¡Que herrado estaba el torpe!

-Lo sé, Kurt. No creo que haya tenido la capacidad de comprenderlo.

-Y…Kurt-Dijo Quinn con una expresión temerosa de preguntar lo que tenía en mente-¿Qué sucedió?-Esperaba que Kurt simplemente no quisiera evadir la pregunta.

-Oh-Dijo pensativo-No lo sé, la verdad…-_mentira_-Pero no quiero hablar sobre ello-Dijo en voz baja jugando con las sabanas evitando sus miradas-No los veo hace mucho y…hablemos de otra cosa-Algunos se miraron entre sí comprobando con la mirada que no estaban convencidos. Conocían a Kurt lo suficiente.

* * *

Estaban en el café, Blaine no hablaba, solo miraba por la ventana pensando en quien sabía que cosa, su mirada estaba perdida, seguramente estaba en cualquier otro universo menos en el que él se encontraba, eso era raro, solo bebía su café pensativo. Thad lo observaba curioso, ¿Con que locura iba a salir ahora? Ya no tenía café en su vaso descartable y habían estado ahí hacía ya unos 40 minutos, y Blaine solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, parecía un zombi. Carraspeó un poco tratando de sacar al moreno de sus pensamientos, no sirvió. Lo hizo un poco más fuerte, pero tampoco fue suficiente, suspiró y lo observó más de cerca.

-Bien-Depositó su vaso sobre la mesa con impaciencia-Como es obvio que no me vas a decir nada, voy a preguntar, ¿Qué rayos te sucede, Anderson? Hace 40 minutos que no dicen una idiotez y comienzas a asustarme.

Suspiró y volvió a la realidad-Me vas a matar.

-Dios mío-Susurró refregándose los ojos-¿Qué hiciste, Blaine?-Dijo con una expresión cansada apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-yo…emh…-Balbuceó y suspiró con fuerza para darse el valor-¿Recuerdas ese momento en el que me dejaste a solas con Kurt para disculparme?

El rostro de Thad se desfiguró, su expresión era seria .Hiciste-Dijo pausadamente esperando el momento exacto para saltar sobre Blaine.

-Oh, no, no, no-Dijo mirando la servilleta sobre la mesa-No hice nada malo…Creo-Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro a penas audible.

-Entonces, si no hiciste nada malo, ¿Puedes ir al grano? Porque me confundes.

-Me disculpe, sí-Su vista seguía sobre la servilleta, sus manos giraban el vasito descartable-y casi lo beso-Dijo en un susurro que Thad no llegó a escuchar.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó-Habla más fuerte, Blaine, no puedo escucharte-Dijo inclinándose tratando de escuchar mejor.

-Casi lo beso-Susurró entre dientes.

-¡Anderson!-Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Casi lo beso, Thad!-Lo gritó y automáticamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al notar que todos los clientes se habían dado vuelta para observarlo con extrañeza.

-¿Tu casi…casi…Lo…-Hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Si, si Thad, casi lo beso-Apoyó su quijada en sus manos-Y no llegué a hacerlo porque su padre nos interrumpió.

Esperó unos segundos para seguir con la conversación-¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo miró confundido, le estaba diciendo que casi besaba a un muchacho, él, Blaine Anderson, y de todas las frases alentadoras para decir ¿Le decía _"¿Cómo te sientes?"?_ , dios que a veces no entendía los métodos de su amigo-¿Bien?

-Blaine, me refiero a que sentiste, sobre el beso, si te hubieras arrepentido o…no lo se, como te sentiste.

-Oh, creo que…No lo se, tengo…Creo que siento…Me siento…Confundido, creo.

-No lo entiendo-Suspiró con fuerza-Un día lo detestas, haces lo posible para que no entre en los Warblers, te pones celoso, quieres que simplemente-Chasqueó sus dedos-Desaparezca por arte de magia, y al otro te…¿Enamoras de él?

-No se si estoy enamorado, no se si esa es la palabra…Solo sé que estaba demasiado cerca de él, su perfume, sus ojos, su boca…Dios-Suspiró con la mirada perdida-No lo sé, solo…Me dejé llevar y no tengo idea de que podría haber sucedido.

-Mira Blaine, yo solo te voy a decir una única cosa-Dijo Thad con un tono serio-Por lo poco que conozco a Kurt, se que lo único que no necesita en su vida es que lo lastimen más, te conozco, no fueron en vano estos 7 años juntos, se que eres inestable, indeciso, terco…

-¿Y, tu punto es?-Interrumpió Blaine.

-Mi punto es que si vas a hacer algo, te sugiero que lo hagas cuando tengas tus ideas aclaradas, Kurt es muy fácil de ilusionar, como también es muy fácil desilucionarlo, y personalmente, no me gustaría que lo hicieras.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, piénsalo bien amigo. No juegues con él, piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora.

* * *

Era curioso, nunca había estado con todos los New Directions sin escuchar gritos o discusiones frenéticas. Aunque era lindo pasar aquel tiempo junto a ellos. Ya se habían ido a McKinley, Schuster los había llamado diciéndoles que el director comenzaba a hacer preguntas. Pero ese día no se acababa, Thad insistía en pasar un rato a visitarlo, no tenía muchas ganas de recibir más visitas, ya había tenido suficiente con el interrogatorio de sus amigos, pero bueno, era Thad, y a Thad jamás se le decía que no.

-¡Tu!-Thad exclamó ingresando en la habitación.

-¿Yo?-Dijo Kurt sin comprender.

-No te hagas el tonto-Se sentó en la cama al lado de Kurt-¡Tu, eres el peor amigo que conozco!

-Oh dios-Kurt susurró fingiendo estar avergonzado-¿Qué hice ahora, Thaddy?

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-¿Contarte qué, Thad? ¿Podrías ser claro?

-Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, una carta, ¡Una señal de humo!

-Bien-Rió suavemente por la indignación del muchacho-Creo que me perdí de algo, ¿Quieres explicármelo?

-¡Cuando diablos ibas a decirme lo que sucedió con Blaine!-La respiración de Kurt se entrecortó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas poco a poco se trasformaban rojas-¡Porque claro! ¡Uno sale a contestar una llamada y se pierde del suceso más importante de la vida!

* * *

**NOTA: **_Esta vez no pienso poner excusas tontas, les voy a decir la verdad, la pereza me ganó y no tenía ganas de mover mis deditos e imitar el ruido de la guerra mundial para escribir esto en la compu, perdonen jajja. Esto, comparado a los otros capítulos, personalmente es un poquito más animado. Ojala les haya gustado y no me dejen de leer por mi notable flojera. Todavía queda mucha historia y espero que la sigan hasta el final, les prometo no decepcionarlos, los quiero mucho, aunque ustedes no porque me tardo mucho jajaja, pero igual se que me quieres en el fondo… ¡Un beso grande, grande como una casa, sueñen con ponys salvajes y no coman mucha azucar!_


End file.
